When Sephiroth Met Usagi
by Sephy-kun
Summary: Usagi meets Sephiroth and this is the begining to something more. It's something new, so please... no threatning letters ^^;;;;
1. Default Chapter

When Usagi meet Sephiroth

When Usagi meet Sephiroth

By: Sephy-Kun

Love, Love is defined as an intense affectionate concern for another person, or a strong fondness for someone. Everyone knows or has an idea of what love is. But what causes it?, Blindness?, Fate?, one's loneliness inside them cause them to perceive someone else as special?, is it a strange phenomenon that can't be explained? Is it the person who saved your life suddenly miened as a beloved?, or is it because you two are soul mates and you found eachther? Well what if the reason was all of these factors, but then what? What does love bring?, why it could bring happiness, sadness, anger, warmth in your heart, frustration, depression, fun, fear, excitement, love-sickness, bright futures, or even life. What if it was all of those things?, would the two lovers be made for each other? But what makes them fall in love?, the fact that they have things in common?, or are they totally opposites? Are they total strangers?, Did they start out as enemies, or as friends?

Try to imagine all of these elements combined, because all of these elements make up the love between Usagi and Sephiroth. Now, our story takes place in 2010_, Usagi is 21 years old and is a junior who's attending the Kappa Collage. She has her Bachelors degree in Literature and is now aiming for her master's degree. She lived by herself in a house in the countryside of Tokyo, No, not cows and farm land, but Forests and tree's with green grassy all around. Since retiring from being Sailor Moon, her and her friends have went their separate ways, searching for their own destinies, but Usagi still has friends. She has remained single and hasn't dated a guy since the disappearance of Mamoru when she was 14. Yet she somehow continued on with life, and since she hasn't been Sailor Moon in nearly 7 years, she doubts if she even has those powers anymore. Usagi's parents are both deceased, and her Cat died a few years ago. Luckily, Usagi's life was normal, no more fighting monsters from the other world. Still she misses some of the things she did when she was 14_ _and longs for excitement in her life._

Our story begins on the morning of August 30th, Usagi's last day of Summer Vacation. She finished her schedule for this semester and wrote her 8 page essays for English. Usagi gets a glass of water and walks outside through the forest, when she looks up and sees a light in the sky. At first she thinks it's a shooting star during the day, and it's some rare occasion, but as she watched, she saw it fall right into the middle of the forest near the river. she felt the tremors that shook the earth when the object collided with the earth's surface, and she fell to her knee's, and she scraped them against the rough dirt. She also dropped her glass of water, and the glass shattered as it fell on a rock that was near. Usagi then got up carefully and tried her hardest not to step on the glass. Once she got to her feet, she wondered into the forest to see what could have fallen from the sky and onto the earth. "What could that have been?" Usagi then walked towards the area where the object crashed.

When Usagi got there, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, what the heck happened, did a meteor strike?" Usagi then walked closer to the giant crater in the ground and watched the water flow down into the hole. She got closer and looked down in the dismal crater, and as the water flowed down, she saw a figure lying there inside the hole. Usagi cupped her hands over her mouth, "Hello there!" Usagi blinked, "Can you hear me?" Usagi thought, "Oh he must be unconscious." Usagi squinted her eyes and looked down further and saw the water beginning to cover the person. "Oh god, that persons gonna drown!" Usagi then crawled down into the Crater and grabbed the guy as he was sinking. She dragged him up a little and placed him on the gravel above the water so he could breathe. She then looked and saw that she could drag him out to the left, so she dragged him out, as he remained unconscious. Usagi placed the man on the grass and kneeled up to him. She began to think, "What should I do? I can't just leave him like this, maybe he just needs CPR." Usagi then plugged his nose with her fingers, opened the guys mouth while taking a deep breath, then put her lips to his and blew into him. She pressed on his chest repeatedly. She continued to do this until the guy began to cough. 

Usagi then smiled and greeted the guy as he began to come to. "Hello there sir, are you feeling better?" The man slowly opened his green eyes and focused them on her. "You almost drown Sir, I hope your feeling better." The man then sat up and turned his head to face Usagi. Usagi blinked and looked at the guy, "Um can you speak Sir? or did the crash damage you in some way?" The man then stood up and Usagi asked more questions, "How did you survive a Crash like that anyways sir?" The man then turned to face Usagi while she stood up and looked at him. Usagi thought to herself, Man this guy won't even talk to me." The man looked up then back at Usagi and grunted. "Um, what is it sir?" The man then charged at Usagi and she gasped in surprise as he bolted at her. He then tackled her into a bush. The man then got up off of Usagi and she sat up and frowned. "Why did you do that!" Usagi then looked where she was standing and saw a smaller hole in the ground. Usagi blinked and the guy smiled at her. "Thanks for saving me but we have to get out of here". Usagi blinked, "What do you mean?" The man then grinned, "I'm being chased by a dangerous assassin who wants to kill me." Usagi got up and blinked, "Whaaaaat!" The man then got a serious look on his face, "It's true I tell you, we have to run." The man then grabbed the girl's hand and began to run through the forest with her running behind him. 

Usagi stopped and the Man stopped as well, then looked at her. "I don't believe we're being chased by anything!" The man smiled, "Oh no, well look behind you." Usagi turned around and saw a monster horns, wing, and a purple figure. The monster resembled what most pictured as Satan. Usagi shrieked and the man grabbed her hand and darted off as she ran with him. "W-Where did that come from?" "It was with me the whole time!" 

"What!?" 

"Yeah, it chased me here."

The Man then ran out of the woods and towards a house while smiling. "Hey, there's a house we can hang out at." Usagi looked at him while running, "That's MY house!" The man then ran up to the house and went through the door and closed the door after pulling Usagi in. Usagi then stopped for a couple of seconds and buckled at her knee's while breathing heavily. Usagi then looked up at the man, "um, how is my door going to stop that thing?" The man smiled at her, 

"It's not." 

"WHAT!!!" 

The Demon then crashed through and Usagi screamed as the man ran, she then followed him up the stairs as the demon ran after them. The man then ran to the end of the house on the 2nd floor and opened the window at the end of the hall. The man then jumped out the window and down onto a pile of leaves, and Usagi jumped as well without any second thought. After they both landed on the soft leaves that somewhat broke their fall, they got up. "ha..ha… Is it over?" The man looked up, "Not quite." The demon then crashed out of the house and fell down towards them. Usagi and the man then ran with the demon still chasing after them.

As the two ran on the grasslands and up a hill as the Demon chased them, Usagi had a terrified expression on her face while the man was smiling. They ran up the hill and Usagi hid behind a giant rock and the man hopped up in the tree. The Demon then caught up and looked around for the two and couldn't find them. Just then, the man fell from the tree and landed on top of the Demon. He ripped the horns on the Demon's back head then hopped of the demon onto the grass. The Demon then suddenly vanished. Usagi walked out from behind the rock and next to the man. Usagi looked at the man, "Who are you?" The man smiled, "Why, I'm a captive from the moon who was chased down onto the earth by this assassin." Usagi blinked, "A demon is an assassin?" 

"Yup." 

Usagi looked confused, "How?" The man grinned, "Because a man appeared where the demon disappeared." 

Usagi looked at the bright red glow t and watched the glow take the shape of a man. When the glow faded, she could see a person lying there. Usagi gasped in surprise, "How could that person have appeared out of no where?" The person was scrambling around on the ground with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and stood up and looked at Usagi and the other guy. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at the guy next to Usagi. Usagi's eye's widened after the glimpse of the gun, and the man next to her just smirked as he crossed his arms. The man held the gun firmly and began to speak, "You, the Demonic Sephiroth, halt right there, don't move unless you wanna be shot!" Usagi looked at the guy curiously, "Demonic Sephiroth, I think you're missing the fact that you're an assassin." The guy looked at Usagi, "Stay out of this miss, my name is Vincent Valentine, and it is my duty to make sure this mass-murderer stay confined." Usagi blinked and looked at Sephiroth, "Mass murderer!?"

Usagi noticed that Vincent had a golden claw on his left arm instead of a hand, and she was beginning to get freaked out by this guy. Sephiroth grinned, "Well you spoiled my fun Vinny, I was planning on not to hurt anyone, but since you've decided to make introductions, I'd better make mine!" Sephiroth's green eye's turned red as he grinds his teeth and uncross his arms. Usagi then backed away from Sephiroth as he began to emit a black Ki. "I'm warning you Sephiroth, don't move!" Sephiroth grinned, "Amuse me." Vincent then began to open fire and Usagi closed her eyes. The bullets then just disintegrated as they flew towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth then drew a sword and charged at Vincent and Usagi closed her eyes and curled up into a ball as she heard a battle rage on. She heard metal clash and gun shots fired, she even heard someone screaming in pain.

When Usagi opened her eye's she saw Sephiroth with a foot on top of Vincent and his sword at the man's neck. "Now you die Vincent, may hell have mercy on both of your souls." Usagi then ran over to Sephiroth and pushed him back, "NO!" Sephiroth looked at her angrily and raised his sword. "Get out of the way girl!" 

"No, I will not let you kill him!" 

"He deserves it" 

"No, Killing is WRONG!" 

"What do you know!?"

"I know how to live a moral life!" 

"Whatever, you're just wasting my time." 

Usagi then felt the anger in her rise as she began to shout. "Look here Mr. Sephiroth, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I know you're about to take a life, and it is not right for a human to take another human's life!" 

"Who said I was human?" 

"Well whatever you are, you don't take something that's not rightfully yours!" 

"Don't make me kill you too!"

"Go ahead, you'll have to kill me to kill him!" 

"Fine, Farewell!"

As Sephiroth brung his sword down to take Usagi's life.. he stopped. Sephiroth blinked and looked into her blue eyes and froze. He shook his head and tried again, and stopped again. Usagi gulped, "What's wrong, why won't you kill me?" Sephiroth looked down and stuck his sword in the ground, "I can't." Usagi's heart was pounding, she thought for sure she was going to die, and she watched as Sephiroth withdrew his sword and looked down. Sephiroth thought to himself, "Why couldn't I kill her? Why? I've never acted like this before, has being locked away for all these years caused me to lose my killers touch?" 

Usagi then turned to Vincent and helped him up. "Thanks ma'am." Usagi smiled, "Call me Usagi." The man then looked at Sephiroth, "I still have to tend to my duties." Sephiroth glared at Vincent, "I am NOT going to be held prisoner again!" 

"Well since you can't help but kill people and cause chaos, you have to be locked up to ensure the worlds safety." 

Sephiroth then frowned while Usagi looked at him. "Is that true, are you a murderer?" Sephiroth looked at her, "So I killed a few people, it's not that big a deal." Usagi then shook her head and looked down. "You are coming with me Sephiroth." 

"No I'm not, I'm not a killer anymore, all I wish is to live in peace." 

"Yeah right, nice try, you'll never change you…" 

"Everyone is capable of changing Vincent, there's not just one road in life." 

Usagi started, "I bet he could change like he said." Sephiroth grinned, "Yeah, don't you know it." Vincent looked at her, "Fine then, I'll leave him with you." Usagi blinked, "With me!?" 

"Yes, you will make sure of his commitment." Usagi then started to re-think what she said, "But wait a minute, what if he doesn't change, I don't want.." 

"He's all yours."

Without another word, Vincent ran off and disappeared out of sight while Usagi was left there standing in disbelief. Usagi then turned around to face Sephiroth as he smiled. "So now what?" Usagi blinked, "um..Sephiroth, you won't kill me will you?" Sephiroth smiled, "Of course not, Like I said, I've changed." Usagi walked towards the house as he followed, "Really?" 

"Yeah, guess that's what being trapped on the moon for over a couple of decades does." Usagi's eyes opened in surprise, "a couple of decades!?!?!?" Sephiroth smiled, "Yup."

"H-How did you survive?" Sephiroth looked up, "Well, I've been asleep all of that time, so that helped me get by." Usagi listened as she walked towards the house with him, "and being trapped in limbo has increased my power, so that's how I was able to break free."

"Oh I understand.. I think.."

When they reached the house Sephiroth smacked his head and Usagi looked at him, "What?" 

"I'm sorry, I forgot to thank you for helping me!" 

"Oh."

Usagi looked down and blushed, "It was nothing really." 

"Well thanks anyways." Usagi then smiled up at him, "Your welcome." 

"Oh yeah, and I'll fix that part of your house where the Demon crashed." Usagi continued to smile, "You don't have to do that Sephiroth," 

"Oh but I must." Sephiroth then smiled, "oh.. and forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Sephiroth." 

"Well I forgot to introduce myself as well, so don't worry about it. My name is Usagi." Sephiroth smiled, "Usagi eh, pretty name." Usagi blushed a bit, "Thanks.. your name sounds cool." Sephiroth grinned, "Seems you turn red easily." Usagi blushed more, "Yeah.. I'm not to proud of myself when I get like this." Sephiroth walked away while he said, "Well I'm gonna fix that wall, I'll meet you inside the house." Usagi smiled, "Ok, I'll keep it unlocked." As Sephiroth walked to the side of the house, Usagi walked inside the house. Usagi then leaned against the door, "Man I don't know if I can trust this guy, Vincent called him a mass-murderer, and that's not too pleasant a title." Usagi then walked over to the couch, "Well, I did bring this upon myself, and I made this guy my responsibility, so I guess it'll be ok." Usagi then sat down on the couch, "Come to think of it, Sephiroth didn't kill me when he could have, so maybe things will be fine." Usagi then stretched out and lied on the couch, "I'm not too sure though, I guess I'll find out soon enough though." Usagi then began to nap peacefully.

Sephiroth hovered up to the hole in the wall and stood in mid-air while looking at it. "Hmm, doesn't seem that bad." Sephiroth then walked inside the hole into the house and looked all around the hole. "Hah, I can fix this mess!" Sephiroth then picked up a hammer and banged it against the wall many times, creating a lot of ruckus. Usagi opened her eyes and moaned a bit, "Man, its loud.. my head is pounding." Sephiroth then snapped his fingers and the wall was instantly fixed. "There, nothin like a job well done." Sephiroth then walked over to the stairs, and walked down to the main floor. Usagi looked over the couch and blinked in surprise, "You're done already!?" Sephiroth smiled, "Yup." 

"Wow!, that's amazing!" 

"Nah, not really." 

Sephiroth walked over to the chair and set down. "Man, I guess I should get this guy talking, so he hopefully won't act out any kinda violent nature," Usagi thought. Sephiroth put his feet up on the coffee table and Usagi looked at his feet. "Excuse me!?" Usagi started.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that in my house Sephiroth." Sephiroth's feet then slid off the table and he looked at her with a mischievous grin. "My fault entirely Miss Usagi."

"Call me Usagi, please?"

"Heh, no problem." 

Usagi then took a moment to think about what to say next, then when she began to talk, Sephiroth interrupted her. " I was born in 1950, a few years after the Second World War, my parents are Hojo and Lucrecia, and you don't need to know how I maintained my 25 year old stature for so many years." Usagi blinked, "Did you read my mind?" Sephiroth grinned, "No, I have no ESP, I merely anticipated you to ask a meaningless question like that." Usagi looked at him angrily, "I don't think it's meaningless." Sephiroth closed his eyes and looked down, "But it is my dear Usagi, especially since you think this little chat of ours is just a ruse to keep me from killing you.." Sephiroth then looked up at her with his cold green eye's starring directly into her pearl blue eyes. "Am I right Usagi?." Sephiroth then stood up as Usagi was shaking a little, "But remember this my little Usagi, I don't over-look anything, and I'm not a amentia, I can easily read your mind like an open book." Usagi felt her whole body trembling with fear and she shook violently on the couch. 

Sephiroth then shattered the cold look on his face with a blithe smile and he looked at Usagi. "But you have nothing to fear Usagi, for if I were to kill you, I'd have done it from the very start." Usagi murmured, "Yeah, I guess." Sephiroth then got up and walked into the kitchen and brought out a cup of coffee and placed it on the coffee table as he sat down next to Usagi. "Drink up Usagi, It'll ease your startled body." 

Usagi reached out and grabbed the coffee, she brung it to her lips and took a sip and held it close to her, basking in the warm heat that stroked her face. 

"So tell me a little about yourself Usagi," Sephiroth asked. Usagi blinked in curiosity and placed the coffee cup down, "About me?" 

"Yes, I am interested to know a little bit about you." 

Usagi smiled a bit, "well there's not much to tell really." 

"Oh come now, sure the great Sailor Moon has some personal information to share."

Usagi looked at him and was going to speak, but was cut off.

"Yes I know you are Sailor Moon, I've been on the moon, and I wasn't totally asleep and incognizant to what was happening in the world." 

Usagi then corrected him, "I _was_ Sailor Moon, I don't have the power now because it's been so long since I've used it." Sephiroth then took awhile and responded with only a, "I see."

The next couple of hours Usagi told Sephiroth everything about her to her parent's names, her old friends, some of her adventures, her lover, and what she's been doing recently. Sephiroth listened and became interested in Usagi. 

"You've had a very interesting life." Usagi looked down, "Yeah I guess, but not anymore." Sephiroth smiled, "That's why I said had." Usagi then remembered something and looked up at Sephiroth. "Wait a minute, you said that you knew I was Sailor Moon, but how did you know? I thought you were sealed away on the moon and kept under extreme surveillance."

"Easy, I processed a clone that fit the characteristics of a Sarrah and lied dormant on earth."

Usagi then began to grow even more curious. "So you knew of things happening on earth, and this clone of yours, was he as powerful as you?" Sephiroth closed his eyes, "No, he had no strength at all. I guess you could say he was my eye's on earth.."

"So you were saving all of your power at full right?" Sephiroth opened his eyes and smiled, "Of course, It's just awhile ago I got enough strength to break out of that barrier." Usagi grinned, "You know what I'm going to say don't you?"

"Yes, and that reason I'll tell you later If I feel like it, I'll tell you this though, I'm still not completely sure myself." Usagi blinked, "I don't understand." Sephiroth smiled, "But of course you don't Usagi, you cannot begin to comprehend." 

"Oh and I suppose you know all about it?"

"I've heard rumors." 

"So you know nothing about it really?" 

"I know that there are unexplained phenomenons that occur in the world, and this is one of them." Usagi looked at him, "huh?"

Sephiroth then got a serious look on his face and looked up, "It doesn't sound like I could have done it myself. I guess I'll have to find some and test it to see if I have overcome my weakness." Usagi then sipped on her coffee some more, "I have NO idea what you're talking about." Sephiroth laughed, "I told you you wouldn't begin to understand what I was talking about." Usagi then boldly said, ""I'd like to hear your story." Sephiroth looked at her, "What do you mean 'story'?"

"Your story of Murder, and why you killed so many people?"

Sephiroth got up off the couch without a word and walked upstairs, while Usagi watched him and was left dumb-founded. Usagi then stretched, "Oh well, I've had enough crazy talk for one night." Usagi looked at her watch and nearly fell over, "IT'S 8:37 PM!!!" Usagi then sprung up and ran upstairs. "Man I can't believe I spent practically the entire day talking to this guy!" She ran in her room and sat down at her desk. "I have to finish reading the rest of this book before class starts tomorrow." Usagi picked up the book and began to slowly read it, trying not to think of everything that just occurred. 

_Sephiroth.. an Enigma born in the 1950's. His mother Lucrecia disappeared after his birth and his father Hojo went on to become a scientist for the Head of shinra's Science department. Sephiroth was an unusually gifted kid, he was always stronger than the other boys while growing up were, it took more to make him bleed, his wounds healed in no time, and he was exceptionally bright. The reason being is that he was no more than an experiment conducted by Hojo. After he impregnated Lucrecia, he injected her with Jenova Cell's, which is the cause of Sephiroth's mystical abilities. But it is said that all good things bear a price. The Jenova Cell's influenced Sephiroth's mind, causing him to become a warped, Sadistic, Homicidal Maniac that would kill anyone or anything that stood in his path. Hundreds and Thousands of Villages were destroyed, and millions of people were slaughtered due to Sephiroth. A resistance group that called themselves "Avalanche" they tried to defeat him but failed. Sephiroth's downfall then came to by the wishes and use of the white materia by a girl named Aeris. He was imprisoned on the moon because that is where the alleged "White Materia" was home to, and would supposedly drain him of his powers, but failed due to the clone created on earth, which helped his power persevere. After years of imprisonment, his evilness inside the Jenova Cell's died. Although, the power of the Black Materia that he had aquired in his previous still remain's strong. The release of Sephiroth could very well mean, the end of everything we know._

__

The next day, Usagi woke up early to prepare herself for the day ahead of her. She took a shower, put on clothes fresh out of the dryer, ate a wholesome breakfast and sat down on the couch and skimmed through her book. After she was done, she lowered the book and saw Sephiroth standing there in front of her looking at her.

"Good morning" Usagi said, and Sephiroth greeted her similar.

"So, today you're going back to collage?" 

"Yeah, that's why I'm making sure everything's perfect." Sephiroth reached down and snagged a red apple put of the basket on her kitchen counter and bit into it. "So what will you be doing while I'm at Collage Sephiroth?" Sephiroth continued to eat the apple, "I don't know." Usagi looked at him seriously, "Well whatever you do, you have to stay inside the house?" Sephiroth grinned, "Whatever you say Ma'am." Usagi gave him a look, "Don't call me that, and I'm Serious Sephiroth, If you're my responsibility then I don't want you causing any trouble." Sephiroth smiled and looked down, "Heh.. No faith in me at all eh." "Well It's kinda hard to trust someone who you just met that is a murderer who's been alive since 1944!" Sephiroth tossed the apple core in the trash, "I can see your point." Sephiroth then looks up at Usagi and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be a good boy and I won't cause you any hassle." Usagi smiled, "Good."

Usagi looked at the clock, "8:49.. Well I gotta go now." Sephiroth looked up at her, "Ok, see ya later then." Usagi grabbed her bags, "Yeah, you'll see me in 5 hours." Sephiroth thought to himself, Plenty of time, "Ok, I'll see you then Usagi." Usagi walked out the door waving good-bye and Sephiroth waved back to her. Usagi got inside her car and drove off to Collage, while Sephiroth grinned evilly. "Now to go meet with Hojo." Sephiroth then disappeared.

Sephiroth re-appeared outside the house and flew into the air. He flew with furious speed until he reached a big bar. Sephiroth landed and looked up at the sign, "Virtuosity." Sephiroth grinned, "This is it, now to attend to Harry Hojo." Sephiroth opened the doors to the bar only to let out smog and toxins into the atmosphere. The dark room had thousands of men, killers, criminals, pirates, hooligans, and death knights. Sephiroth glared as he entered the bar eyeing the worst men you'd ever find on this planet. Sephiroth searched and found Harry Hojo sitting at a table in the very back, sipping on his beer and playing poker with some big hairy guy. Sephiroth walked up to the big guy and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey pal, step aside." The big guy turned and looked at Sephiroth, "Fuck You Asshole." 

He then turned back and continued to play poker. "I'll take 3," he said as he laid three cards on the table and waited. Hojo then grabbed the cards, placed them under the deck and slid the guy three cards. The big guy smirked, "I bet you fifty dollars." Hojo smiled, "Ok, I'll see that and raise you $250." The big guy grinned, "Ok, now beat this." The big guy then laid his cards on the table face up, showing 2 King of hearts and diamonds, 2 Queen of spades and hearts, a 7 of diamonds, a 10 of hearts, a 5 of clubs, a 2 of spades, and a Jack of diamonds. The big guy grinned, "Two pair, beat that." Hojo raised his eyebrow, "You're risky, betting that much money on 2 pairs." The guy chuckled, "Let's just say I'm a shoe-in to win." Hojo grinned, "Oh really." Hojo then laid his cards face up on the table, 4 Aces, 2 kings of spades and clubs, and a queen of diamonds. Hojo smiled, "4 pair of Aces and a pair of kings, seems I win." 

Hojo then grabbed the money and the big guy exploded. He stood up and threw his chair against the wall, "You Cheated!!, there's NO WAY you could have won!!!" Hojo smiled, "But I have one, and you've lost, but don't feel bad Jack, it's all fortuitous." The man grind his teeth, "Don't give me that Bullshit!!, I'm gonna beat you A…" The guy turned and looked at Sephiroth who was tapping his shoulder. "Since you've finished your business with the man, I suggest you step aside and let me conduct my business with him." The man grabbed Sephiroth's collar and held him up and shouted in his face. "Listen you little asswipe, I don't know who the fuck you are, and I don't give a fuck, but you're starting to piss me off, so I suggest you back your ass down before I beat the shit out of you." Sephiroth grinned, "What a mouth, didn't your mother ever teach you how to speak properly. Then the man let go of Sephiroth so he was back on his feet, and then he wound his fist back and took a swing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth then grabbed his fist and squeezed lightly, and a loud crack was heard as the man yelled out in pain. Sephiroth let go of the mans fist and chopped the man's elbow slightly so that it cracked. The guy whined and cried and Sephiroth picked the big guy up and threw him into the wall. Sephiroth then looked at a stool at one of the other tables, and it glided right in front of him. Sephiroth sat down on the stool and looked at Hojo with a smile. "Hello Hojo."

Meanwhile, Usagi was sitting in class listening to her English professor talk on about Shakespearean logic. Usagi tried to focus her attention on Mr. Royster's lecture but couldn't; she was too busy thinking about Sephiroth. "That guy creeps me out, yet he doesn't seem all that bad. I wonder if he's showing his true nature or just pretending to be nice and all. Maybe he'll kill me if I return home." Usagi gasped and the class looked at her. "Is something wrong Miss Tsukino?" Usagi blinked and looked at Mr. Royster, "No Mr. Royster nothings wrong." 

"Daydreaming in class again huh, well, pay closer attention to my lectures and you might just get an A in this class!" 

Mr. Royster began to talk again and Usagi frowned and tried to pay attention. Usagi simply sighed and tried her hardest to pay attention Mr. Royster, but found herself having trouble doing so. 

Usagi managed to block Sephiroth out of her mind long enough to get through her next couple of classes. Now it was time for lunch, and Usagi had awhile to think about Sephiroth while eating her Cheeseburger and fries."Why did this happen to me, I was sorta getting used to living a boring, peaceful life. I hope that this won't have a major affect on my life, cause I want it to stay the same." 

Just then, Usagi's thoughts were interuptted by a friendly voice. "Hi Usagi." Usagi looked at the women, "Oh, hi there Kioke." Kioke smiled and set down next to Usagi, "Man, class sure was boring huh?" Usagi smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, "Yeah, it was boring, I had a hard time concentrating on the lessons." Kioke began to eat her food, "Really, me too."

Usagi wrinkled her nose and looked at Kioke as she ate and talked at the same time. Usagi hated it when Kioke talked with food in her mouth. Usagi felt like slapping her and yelling at her, "Chew first, then talk!" But Usagi managed to overcome the urge, and started eating her fries.

"How long has it been Sephiroth, 20 years now?"

"Yeah, it has"

"Well how are you my son?"

"Don't call me that."

"But that's what you are Sephiroth, my son, and don't you ever forget it."

"I perfer not to think of it"

"Why? Are you ashamed that your father is a scientist?"

"No, just ashamed of you in general."

"I see."

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Hojo in his cold, heartless eyes. "I came to ask you, to see if it was possible that I could have overcome my weakness?" Hojo stared dead strait at Sephiroth, "I don't see how, it's unfeasible that you could, after all the black materia inside you can't stand the white materia." Sephiroth blinked, "Yeah I know, but I just thought it might be possible since I escaped the moon, and it IS white materia."

"Don't be stupid Sephiroth!"

"Stupid or not I got off the Moon!"

"So you think you have overcome your boundry?"

"I don't know"

"Let's see"

Hojo pulled out a Knife carved out of white stone, and he sliced Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth screamed and fell out of the chair and onto the floor while holding his wound.

"I see red blood, guess you didn't overcome your weakness." 

Sephiroth glared at Hojo, "Why did you do that!?" Hojo laughed, "Don't be such a pussy Sephiroth, it's only a scratch." Sephiroth stood up and held onto his shoulder while blood dripped down his arm and onto thefloor. "Be grateful that I didn't stab this in your head."

Sephiroth growled, "I want you to remember this Hojo, because you know I will be back." Hojo grinned, "For more inquisitions, or to murder me?" Sephiroth grinned, "You'll find out, the next time." 

Sephiroth then got up and walked out of the bar and flew back towards Usagi's house. Hojo cackled to himself. "Sephiroth, you have no idea do you. I'm the one who set you free, you're too blind to notice the obvious. Your powers will be helpful to mine." Hojo stood up and walked out of the bar, thinking about Sephiroth.

After a difficult 5 hours, Usagi finally left collage happily. She walked up to her car, unlocked it, opened the door and got itside. Just as she closed the door, Mr. Royster walked up to her car and tapped on her window. Usagi rolled down the window on her car and looked at Mr. Royster. "Yes Mr. Royster?" Mr. Royster looked at Usagi. 

"Ms. Tsukino, I don't mean to give you a tough time, but you need to focus in class. I don't want anymore of your daydreaming or else you'll miss out on important topics and end up failing the semester."

"I know Mr. Royster, and I'm sorry but a lot's happening and I'm trying to get used to it."

"Why what happened?"

Usagi froze. She knew she couldn't tell her that some mass-murderer from the moon that has been inprisoned for 20 years has broke free and landed at her house, and that he's staying there with her. Usagi then quickly blurted, "A old friend I was close to died a couple of days ago."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Tsukino"

"It's ok, hopefully I'll get over it soon."

"I hope so too Ms. Tsukino."

Usagi frowned to herself, thinking, "Why doesn't he EVER call his students by their first names?" Usagi thought to herself how she'd love to whack Mr. Royster on the head and tell him to call her by her first name, and everyone else, because it always bugged her that he did that. Mr. Royster was the only profesor to do that, and she wondered is it respect, or simple degrating the students.

"Don't forget tonight's assignment Ms. Tsukino and drive safely."

"I won't, and I will."

Usagi drove off and rolled her eyes. "Drive safely," Usagi mocked, "What does he think I am some reckless teenager who just got her liscense?"

Sephiroth flew with great speed and made it back to Usagi's house in no time. Once he got in the house, he went to the bathroom and opened up the closet. Sephiroth grabbed some towels and wrapped them around his wound. He pulled his shirt over his wound with the towels wrapped like bandages in order to hide the wound. Just as he was finishing up, he walked into the living room, looked out the window and saw Usagi's car coming up the driveway. Sephiroth plopped down on the couch and pointed at the radio to turn it on, and made a magazine of "Weapons Weekly" appear in his hands.

Usagi walked though the door and found Sephiroth on the couch reading a Magazine whule listning to music. Usagi blinked and looked around the house. Sephiroth looked at her curiously.

"What are you looking for?"

"Damage to my house, blood stains, dead bodies"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well it's nice to see my character percived through your eyes." Usagi looked at him. "Well that magazine you're looking at can give one ideas ya know." Sephiroth pointed to the cover. 

"This?"

Usagi nodded

"Nah, it's just fascinating to look at, that's all."

"Fascinating to a killer."

"Besides, their antiques."

"So, they're still weapons."

"Yeah but antiques are fascinating, especially since I know most of them."

"Whatever, it's all the same to me."

Sephiroth waved his hand at Usagi. "Come e're Usagi, I wanna show you something." Usagi looked at him without moving. Sephiroth sighed, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just want to show you something." Usagi thought to herself, "Well, why not, I guess it's ok." Usagi smiled a little. "Sure."

Usagi walked over and sat on the couch next to Sephiroth and looked at him while he smiled at her. "That's a brave little girl." Usagi gave him a look as she watched his everymove. "Here, check this out." Sephiroth pulled his sword out and Usagi jumped and backed up." Sephiroth held it out on his lap and smiled. "You see that Usagi? That's a beauty right there." Usagi scooted closer to get a better look, "It looks like a sword to me." Sephiroth shook his head, "This isn't just any sword Usagi, this the Masume." Usagi looked at him. 

"So"

"So? This sword was created in the Feudal Japan era, constructed by emperor Masamune, a sword constructed to match the beauty and elegancy of his daughter Princess Shakiko."

"So"

"So, It's dated in 536 BC, the only one of it's kind.."

"So"

"So it's something special and it's fascinating."

Sephiroth shieved the Masume while Usagi looked at him. "I don't see why it's so special, It's a sword and it's used for killing. As far as I can see, it's ugly, just like all of the other swords." Sephiroth looked at her with a bit of anger, but then just brushed it off. "Well I can see why you would think it's ugly, and why you wouldn't get it, but remember you killed people too Sailor Moon." Usagi glared at him. "Thos were monsters, not people, monster's who were ruining the earth and killing people, they are different." Sephiroth grinned, "Who are you to judge? I thought everything has a right to live, no matter if it's a monster of a human."

Usagi's anger burst and she found herself screaming at Sephiroth. "Everything does have a right to live, except monster's like you!!!!!" Usagi then punched him as hard as she could in his shoulder, and Sephiroth gripped his shoulder and fell back while screaming. Usagi stood up and looked at him. "GOOD! I'm glad that hurt, and hopefully you'll be maimed for life!!" 

Usagi then stormed out of the living room and upstairs into her bedroom while Sephiroth was on the couch gripping his shoulder. "Heh, I didn't see that one coming… hehe…argh." Sephiroth winced and tore off his sleeve. He un-wrapped the towels and looked at his shoulder as the wound Usagi hit began to bleed more. Sephiroth shook his head in shame. "It's been awhile since I've bleed. I've got to get used to this pain again." Sephiroth sat up strait and rubbed his wound. Sephiroth sighed and looked down. Sephiroth then got up and walked up stairs to Usagi's bedroom.

Sephiroth knocked lightly on the door. "Usagi, I'm sorry, uh, can you open up and come out?" Sephiroth heard a noise coming from inside, then her heard Usagi's voice as she spoke quietly. "No, Sephiroth, just go away." Sephiroth smiled to himself and closed his eyes. "I'm asking politely Usagi, because with the wave of my hand I can open the door on my own ya know."

Just then, the door opened and Sephiroth looked at Usagi's face. "Are you crying?" Usagi sniffled and looked at him. "Yes, yes I am crying ok, so just leave me alone." Sephiroth shook his head. "Why are you so upset Usagi?"

"Because, you're so mean!"

"I wasn't trying to be."

Usagi sniffled and went in her room and lied on her bed while Sephiroth walked in and kneeled down beside her. Usagi looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just don't understand how someone as cold and as cruel as you can exsist." Sephiroth looked at Usagi's mealoncholy face and smiled a bit. "Truthfully I wasn't supose to exsist. I'm an experiment, a creation with nothing but the power to destroy inside me. Usagi looked at him while sniffling.   
"Are you even human Sephiroth."

"Of course, I was given birth to by Lucrecia."

"That doesn't mean you're human. You have to have feelings, and you have to have emotions."

"Who says I don't have those things?"

Usagi looked at him while wipping the tears out of her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you do feel, yet you were able to run around killing anybody and everybody in your path?" Sephiroth looked at her. "Of course. I felt horribly betrayed by god, and the Jenova cells inside me took over." Usagi looked at Sephiroth intently as he went on. "I has just found out that I was trash from the day I was born, a lab rat, a guinea pig, a test-tube baby." Sephiroth shook his head and looked down. "I was lost, I didn't know or care anymore. I didn't want to know either really. I just wanted to know why, why was I created?" Sephiroth stood up and looked at the wall. "The Jenova cells inside me told me that my purpose it to destroy the world completley, kill everyone and create a New World. I know it sounds ridiculous to be told this, but I lost all faith in everything, so why not?"

Usagi sat up and looked at Sephiroth. "I didn't know you had such a hard life Sephiroth… I'm sorry." Sephiroth smilled, "It's ok, I don't need any sympathy. My years of imprisonment gave me a new zest for life." Usagi looked at him. "What is that?" Sephiroth looked at her. "I wanted to live, to enjoy life. It doesn't matter why I was created, or even how. All that matters is that I live out a life I can enjoy." Usagi started to look at Sephiroth differently. "After you get your freedom taken away, it makes you want it back, and it makes you want to revel in it. To be candid, I don't want to fight anymore, or battle, or kill. Even though I know it won't escape me completley, and if it arises I will fight and all. But I want to enjoy a happy life now. And, well, I have you to thank for a home at least."

Usagi smiled at him, "Well its no trouble really. I was just scared cause I thought you might kill me." Sephiroth looked at her. "You don't think I'll kill you anymore." Usagi shook her had. "I don't think you would." Sephiroth smiled, "Well you're right, I don't want to."

"Oh, what time is it?" Sephiroth made a pocket watch appear in his hand. "Um, it's 1900 hours and 45 minutes." Usagi blinked, and then she jumped. "It's already 7:45!" Sephiroth watched her walk around in histeria. "I have to do my homework, and I have lots to do!" Sephiroth smiled, "Well then I'll leave you alone Usagi." Sephiroth then went up to Usagi and kissed her on the cheek. Usagi froze completley and felt her whole face flush a bright red. "I'll see ya tomorrow Usagi." Usagi wathced as Sephiroth left and continued to blush. 

"He kissed me. He kissed me!?" Usagi sat down at began to think. "Why did he do that?Was it an emotional kiss or just one of those 'goodbye' kisses?" The more Usagi thought about it the more she got confused, so she decided to forget about it and try to focus on her homework. As she did her homework, the thought of Sephiroth crossed her mind at least 20 times. She didn't want to think about it but she did. When she eventually finished her homework, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got in her nightgown, turned off the lights in her room, got in her bed, and fell asleep.

The next day Usagi woke up and forgot all about that kiss Sephiroth gave her on her cheek. She was in a good mood and was happy. Usagi perpared herself for collage with in the next hour. When she was finished, she walked down the stairs and found Sephiroth in the living room snapping his fingers and making objects appear before him. Usagi ran over to Sephiroth and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What ya doin?"

"Just getting some items I want"

"Well.."

Sephiroth looked at Usagi. "Well what?" Usagi smiled at Sephiroth. "If you want to live a normal life, you shouldn't use your powers and you should get a job and buy items you need." Sephiroth laughed. "Why would I want to do that?" Usagi scratched her head, "Because it would be challanging for you." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Usagi.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I bet you can't get a job."

"I'll take that bet."

"Alright then."

Usagi began to laugh as Sephiroth glared at her. "I'll get a job, just you watch." Usagi smiled at him, "Sure you will." Usagi gathered her books and all. "Well I'm off to Collage know." Sephiroth smiled at her. "Have fun." Usagi giggled, "Yeah, have fun searching for a job." 

Sephiroth watched Usagi get into her car and drive off to collage. Sephiroth sat back in the couch and began to think. "Job. Job. Job. I need a job. But what?" He snapped his fingers, "I know." Sephiroth picked up the phone and dialed the number for the FBI. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, I have a couple of questions to ask."

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"Doesn't matter, but do you still use Bounty Killer's in this century?"

"Hah, yeah right, are you crazy?"

Sephiroth hung up the phone. "Shoot, there goes that idea." Sephiroth curled his index finger and put it up to his lip. "Well if I can't use my brute strength to get a job, brains come in where muscle fails." Sephiroth grinned and started to laugh. He then walked out of the house and started walking to Kappa Collage.

A couple of hours later Sephiroth was speaking with the president of Kappa Collage. Sephiroth spoke with Wang Chi for a couple of minutes for a job interview. "So mister," Wang Chi looked down at Sephiroth's portfolio, " Hopkins, Tony Hopkins." Sephiroth smiled and nodded. 

"You would like to be a proffesor at our collage. You are certified to teach at a university, and we would love to have you as a teacher, but you have to do something to get in."

"What's that?"

"You have to take a test, and get an 88% or above to be administered as a teacher."

"So you wanna test me. Well that's not a problem at all."

"Alright, you'll have 4 different tests. And you'll have a total of 15 hours to complete them."

"I can assure you Mr. Chi, it won't take that long."

Sephiroth spent the next 2 hours taking the tests and finishing them. Wang Chi blinked in surprise. "Two hours is all it took you to finish all four tests!?" Sephiroth smiled and nodded. Wang Chi took the tests and handed them to his advisors, who began correcting the tests. Wang Chi looked at Sephiroth and shook his head. "I doubt you did well. But we will notify you with your scores in 4 to 5 hours." Sephiroth smiled. "Allright." 

Sephiroth waited for 5 hours in Wang Chi's office before Mr. Chi entered with the results. Wang Chi sat down and looked at Sephiroth with shock in his eyes. "Mr. Hopkins. You're results were extrodenary. You got ALL answers correct on every test!" Sephiroth waved his hand and snapped his finger. "Of course. I expected no less." 

Wang Chi jumped out of his seat and looked at Sephiroth. "Mr. Hopkins, we'd LOVE to have you teach with us! You'd be perfect." Sephiroth grabbed Wang's hand and shook it. "Well I'm glad I qualify, and I'd love to get started as soon as possible." Wang smiled at Sephiroth and handed him a folder with a bunch of papers in it. "Since our Biology teacher left, you can fill his spot. We'll decide your other classes tonight and notify you tomorrow when you come in."

Sephiroth smiled and thanked him, then left and walked back to Usagi's house. When Sephiroth entered, Usagi was on the couch watching TV. She looked at him and grinned. "So how'd the job search come along?" Sephiroth tried not to laugh, and he simply smiled at her. "I got a job." Usagi blinked in surprise.

"Wow, that was fast. What is your job?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Cause I want it to be a surprise."

Usagi just frowned. "Fine have it your way." Sephiroth walked over to the couch andsat down. "It's my way or the highway." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him while he looked at the TV. "What's on?" Usagi looked back at the TV. "Oh, it's just a romantic movie."

"What's it called?"

"Destiny of two lovers."

"Sounds stupid."

Usagi looked at him and squinted her eyebrows. "It's not stupid!" Sephiroth chuckled and Usagi hit him with a pillow. "I hate you." Sephiroth looked at her. "Aw, now why'd ya say that?" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Sephiroth. "Because you're mean!" Sephiroth shook his head. "You're just silly." Usagi grunted and crossed her arms. 

Sephiroth got up and walked into her kitchen. He poured himself a cold glass of milk and began to drink. As he sat the glass down, he looked at Usagi. "Well what's the movie about?" Usagi glared at him. 

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm just Curious."

Usagi lightened up a bit and smiled. "Well, it's a story about two people who meet eachother under bizzare circumstances and fall in love with eachother." Sephiroth grinned. "Bizzare, what are they? People of the same gender." 

"Ewwww! No they aren't!"

"Then what's so bizzare about it?"

"They're enemies who believe in different things. Yet they fall in love with eachother after meeting eachother."

"That sounds pretty stupid to me."

"Well that's cause you ARE stupid!"

Sephiroth smiled. "You can't take anything an you?" Usagi glared at him. "I can, but you're just rude." Sephiroth frowned. "I'm not a bald, muscular freak from the Turks." Usagi blinked. "What?" Sephiroth smiled and shook his head with his hand to his mouth. "Nevermind, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about." Usagi scratched her head. "Well… okay."

Sephiroth finished his glass of milk and threw it in the sink. Usagi yelled at him, "Be careful! Don't break the glass!" Sephiroth looked at her. "Sorry. Guess I'll be more considerate next time." Usagi looked back at the TV.   
"Well I'm going to bed. Enjoy your dumb movie, and see you tomorrow."

"Hmph. Hope you break a leg on the way up the stairs!"

Sephiroth walked upstairs laughing while Usagi sat on the couch glarring at the TV. "Stupid Jerk. I don't know what his problem is. He just seems so damn Rude. Oh well, guess I shouldn't let it bother me." Usagi lied back on the couch while watching her movie, and resting her eyes a bit, until she fell asleep aroung midnight.


	2. Sephiroth: The Angel Of Death

Sephiroth:

The Angel of Death

By: Sephy-Kun

Usagi woke up with a big yawn after sleeping on the couch all night. She scratched her side while looking at the couch. She blinked while looking at the couch, and widen her eyes. "AH! It's already 9!!" Usagi jumped off the couch and ran upstairs into her room to change clothes quickly. "Damn! I'm gonna be late!" Usagi changed, then ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then tied all over her hair up into a giant bun on her head and ran downstairs, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She hopped in her car and drove off to college. 

Usagi arrived at 9:45, she parked her car and got out. As she was walking into the school, she began to think about Sephiroth. "Hmm, he must have been sleeping in or something. Anyways, I'm gonna be in trouble cause I'm missing part of my Biology class. But I'll be able to catch the last 10 minutes of it." 

Usagi walked into college, walked to door 232 in the west wing. She opened the door and stumbled in from running. "Sorry Mr. Kensho, but I wo-" Usagi then dropped her books as her jaw dropped as well and she stared at the teacher in disbelief. "-keee, up...late..."

The teacher smiled and looked at the attendance. "Ms. Tsukino I presume. Mr. Kensho left, so I am your new biology teacher for the semester." Usagi just stuttered and stared at the teacher. The teacher walked over to Usagi and looked at her. "My name is Mr. Hopkins, Ms. Tsukino. I'll let this slide, but I hope you'll make a better effort to attend my classes." 

The class bell rang, and the students unpacked and started to leave, while Usagi just stood there starring at Mr. Hopkins. Mr. Hopkins then bent down and picked up Usagi's books and handed them to her. "You'd better get going to your next class Ms. Tsukino or else you're going to be LATE." Usagi burrowed her eyebrows, turned around, and then walked out of the class.

As Usagi walked out, she began thinking to herself. "What the hell is Sephiroth doing here!? At my SCHOOL, and even worse, he's TEACHING!! Is this guy trying to completely ruin my life!? Cause so far he's doing a pretty damn good job of it!!" Usagi walked off to Calculus with an angry look imprinted on her face. When she got in class, she heard a couple of girls talking about the new teacher, Mr. Hopkins.

"Wow girls, did you see the new teacher," girl #1 said, "He's totally hot."

"Yeah, I wonder how old he is?" girl #2 added.

"He doesn't seem that old."

Usagi sat down next to them and started talking to them. "Don't you guys have better things to talk about instead of the new teaches!?" One of the girls looked at Usagi. "Oh shut up. We can help the fact that he looks hot, and besides, I saw the way you stared at him when you walked in." Usagi blinked, "Ha..?" The girl grinned, "Your jaw was drooping from the disbelief that he's soon gorgeous." Usagi then yelled at her. "I was starring in disbelief because I happen to know the man in real life and that's all!!!"

"Miss Tsukino!" Usagi looked to the front of the class. "Yes Mr. Eagan?" Mr. Yaggata looked at Usagi angrily. "Do you wish to come to the board and teach the class of relative motion vs. distance?" Usagi scratched her head, "Uh..no Mr. Eagan." Mr. Eagan shouted back at her, "Then you'd better be quiet!." 

Usagi stayed quiet while Mr. Eagan went on with his lesson. Usagi just continued to think about Sephiroth. At the end of the school day, Usagi got in her car and Sephiroth appeared in the passenger seat. "Hey there Usagi." Usagi shrieked and glared at Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth! or should I say Mr. Hopkins!!!"

"Sorry, you got me confused with someone else Usagi."

"Oh cut the crap Sephiroth, what the HELL are you doing!?"

"Living a normal life and having fun, what else?"

"Well you didn't have to interfere with mine!"

Sephiroth got out of the car and closed his eyes and said without looking at her, "Well sorry then Ms. Tsukino." Before Usagi could say anything, Sephiroth disappeared, and Usagi frowned. "Sephiroth..."

Usagi then started her car up and drove home while silently thinking to herself. Once she got home, she entered her house and found Sephiroth on her couch, watching TV. Usagi walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you be correcting papers or something?" Sephiroth looked at her and pointed to a pile. "Did that already." 

Usagi sat down on the couch next to Sephiroth and looked at him. "Um Sephiroth, about earlier... I'm sorry about it." Sephiroth looked at Usagi and smiled, "Hey no need to apologize, it's nothin big ya know." Usagi slouched back on the couch and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" Sephiroth picked up a box cover and tossed it to her. "It's a movie, Glory." Usagi looked at the box cover, back at the TV, and then looked at Sephiroth and smirked. "Sounds like something you'd watch."

Hojo was sitting at a desk in a dark room, talking with a man. Hojo said to the man, "You remember him right? What he did to you about 25 years ago, he's the reason you're a freak!" The man growled and grumbled, "I'm trusting you Hojo, that you will lead me to him and help me get my vengeance." Hojo grinned, "Of course I will, I want revenge on him too, after all, he's a failure." The man placed his enormous arm on the table and growled. Hojo slid a paper over to the man, and the man snatched it and looked at the paper. "What the hell is this!?" Hojo grinned, "Why, it's your vengeance of course." The man read the paper and roared. He then stood up and picked up the chair and crushed it with his bare hand in his palm. "Soon, I will kill you!!" Hojo laughed maniacally, "Yes, go kill him, and don't fail!" 

The Giant man stormed out the room, crashing holes in the wall and knocking anyone who was in his way, out of his face. Hojo then got a serious face and looked down at the floor. "Although he's enormously powerful and incredibly deadly, I don't think he'll be able to get revenge." Hojo stood up and put his hands to his chin and began thinking. "Hmmm. I need to study something, I need to find more people to help me carry out my plans...but the wonderful thing about science, is that you can create the PERFECT specimen." Hojo began to laugh maniacally again as he walked off into the darkness.

When the movie ended, Sephiroth got up and stretched, then went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator and the cabinets. Usagi just curled up on the couch and turned off the TV, and turned on the radio. Usagi put it on the oldies station, and the radio played "Fill me in" by Craig David. Usagi squealed and giggled. "I Love this song, it use to be one of my FAVORITE songs!" 

Sephiroth looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" Usagi smiled at Sephiroth, "It's called Fill me in, and it's by Craig David." Sephiroth looked at her with a blank face. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know him I think." Sephiroth shook his head. Usagi sat back and listened to her song, while she watched Sephiroth eat an apple and look at the radio oddly. "Don't like this kinda music huh?" Sephiroth looked at Usagi. "No, I personally think it's crap."   
"Crap!?"  
"Yup."

"What makes you say that!?"

"Because, the only thing the song has is a techno beat really. It's not music, it's just some guy singing to a beat."  
"Well it's called Pop!"

"Pop? Doesn't that mean popular?"

"Yes and no.."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and looked at Usagi. "Whatever, it's not good music." Usagi glared at Sephiroth. "Then what do you consider GOOD music!?" Sephiroth grinned and scratched his head. "Why, Rock of course." Usagi smiled, "Rocks not so bad."   
"Are you kidding me, it's the best. I love it, you get to hear all sorts of music. The lovely rifts of the guitar, the beats on the drums, and the base is good. And that's only a standard band, some use Saxophones, Trumpets, and other various instruments."

Usagi got up and walked over to her CD case and started looking around. "Yeah, I have some old school rock stuff, from my parents. I listened to some of them and they're pretty good. like this one." Usagi pulled out her CD, The Rolling Stones Greatest Hits 64'-71. Sephiroth looked at the CD and grabbed it. "The Rolling Stones eh? They were a great band." Sephiroth handed Usagi her CD back and she put it away. Sephiroth then walked to the door and went outside. Usagi blinked and looked at Sephiroth. "Where are you going?" Sephiroth looked back at her and grinned, "I could think of some more important things to do than sit around and talk about music." Usagi stomped her foot and growled. "Oh sure, just when I'm getting you to talk about something that is reasonable, and something that you like, you walk away from me! I hardly think that's fair!" 

"Someday Usagi, I'll sit down and tell you everything you want to know, but for now..." Usagi blinked. "But for now what?" Usagi walked outside and saw Sephiroth standing there, motionless, and starring at something. "What is it?" Usagi looked at a shadow in the distance, which had a huge figure. "W-What is it Sephiroth?" Sephiroth didn't move, and just said, "Get in the house Usagi." Usagi looked at Sephiroth, then watched the figure come into the light for her to see. "WHAT THE!?!?" Usagi fell over and her eye's bugged out after laying eye's upon the giant man. "Like I said, get inside Usagi!" Usagi then rushed inside and slammed the door and locked it. Her heart was beating fast, but she still remained curious, and slightly opened a window and stuck her hear out.

The man smirked and rejoiced. "Finally, I have found you Sephiroth." Sephiroth glared at the guy, "Who are you?" The man clenched his fist and growled, "Been that long huh? No wonder you forgot me Sephiroth." Sephiroth looked at the man closer.

He saw that the man was all muscle, and had incredible mass. The man looked about 9'7 Ft tall, and his hands looked like they could fit around Sephiroth's entire head with ease. The man also had black hair, and a huge sword on his back. Everything on the guy was pretty much self explanatory, but Sephiroth was really surprised when he saw his greenish blue eyes, and the dark rings.

"Those eyes...you were in soldier." The man laughed and drew his gigantic sword from his back. "At least your memory functions a bit." Sephiroth thought for a minute, and then looked back at the guys hair. "That hair....you look like...Strife....Cloud Strife" The man grinned, "So you know?" Sephiroth scratched his head and squinted his eyes. "You're not Cloud...you're that 1st class Soldier member, who went with me to Nibelheim, and fought the monsters, and....and...." The man growled and gave a death glare to Sephiroth. "Can't remember eh? I'll refresh your MEMORY!!!!!"

The man dashed at Sephiroth, grabbed him and flung him into a tree, then dashed over to the tree and sliced the tree up even more. Sephiroth was behind the guy already and looked at him. "You're pretty strong, but if you are that slow, then you are no threat." The man turned around and looked at Sephiroth and laughed. "You think that was my top speed? I wasn't even trying." The man then flung his sword at Sephiroth's head, and Sephiroth drew his Masume to block the attack. "Not bad Sephiroth, you always were good at fighting, I'll give you that, but you won't win." Sephiroth grinned and slashed at the guy. "What makes you say that?" The guy jumped up high in the air, then came crashing down with his sword and hit the ground, as Sephiroth jumped out of the way. "Because, I have a secret weapon." Sephiroth lunged at him and connected sword blows with him, and hit nothing but steel. "You're good, but you cannot win, you must realize this being a former member of Soldier and all." The man laughed and swung hard at Sephiroth's head, and Sephiroth ducked and sliced upwards, and the man jumped out of the way. "I know, all mighty Sephiroth, but I will have revenge for what you did to me in Nibelheim!"

The man charged at Sephiroth with incredible speed, and swung his gigantic sword furiously at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked a few, then his Masume got knocked out of his hand and into a tree. The man grinned and took a full swing at Sephiroth's body, and Sephiroth jumped back and evade the blow just in time. Sephiroth backfliped over the the tree and pulled his Masume out. "Yes, without a doubt you are a great warrior Sephiroth, but I refuse to accept defeat." Sephiroth smiled at him and cocked his head, "All right then, your move."

The man swung full force at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth dodged the blade, and used his Masume to slice the handle of the man's sword, and sending the man's blade into a tree. Sephiroth looked at the man with a cold look, "You came for revenge, and fought like a true man. But now it's a shame, all that effort, and you die like a dog, it's pathetic." 

Sephiroth placed his Masume in his left hand and swung hard at the man's neck. The man closed his eyes and sighed, awaiting his death. Just then, Usagi ran up and tackled Sephiroth from behind, knocking him onto the ground. Sephiroth got up and looked at Usagi. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Usagi glared at him, "You know damn well Sephiroth! You can't kill this man!!" Sephiroth's left hand shook with rage, trying to hold the sword down. "I can't believe this!! Usagi, stay the hell out of my affairs and let me deal with my own problems how I choose! If you get in the way next time I'll kill you too!!" Usagi screamed at Sephiroth, "I can't believe you Sephiroth!! Killing doesn't justify anything!!"

Then, a white dagger flew from the man's hand and stabbed Sephiroth right in his left arm. Sephiroth screamed in pain and dropped the Masume in the grass, and fell to his knee's. Usagi screamed, "Sephiroth!!!" He covered the wound with his right hand, and he looked at the big man. "I told you I came prepared to kill you Sephiroth, yet you underestimated me. You should have killed me both times you had the chance." Sephiroth got up, holding his wound, and pulled out the knife and looked at it. "White...Materia!?" Usagi yelled at the man, "How could you do this!? Sephiroth beat you, and you gave him a cheap shot! What kind of scum are you!?" The man smirked, "White Materia is your weakness. I know this thanks to Hojo." Sephiroth blinked, "Hojo?" The man chuckled, "Hojo told me where you were, what I need to do to kill you, and just how to get to you. He's helping me get my revenge on you Sephiroth, and It's going perfect." Sephiroth looked at the dagger on the ground and thought to himself, "Hojo huh? I knew I wouldn't be free of that bastard. Looks like I'm just going to have to kill him, so I can finally live in peace." 

Usagi walked up to the man and continued to yell at him. "Listen to me you coward! You have no honor, and you're nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" The man slapped Usagi and knocked her to the ground with a bloody mouth. Sephiroth growled and looked at the man with that cold, deadly glare of his. "Get out of my face woman! I have no desire of killing an innocent woman, but if you keep interfering, I can change that!" Usagi teared up and rubbed her mouth, while spitting out blood. The man turned his head towards Sephiroth, "Know, where were w..." Sephiroth was gone. The man looked around and spotted Sephiroth running into the woods. "COWARD!! Get back here and face me!!" The man ran in the woods after Sephiroth, at top speed.

When the man entered the woods, he saw nothing but plant and animal life all about. He walked through the weeds and stepped in a giant mud pit. "ARGH!" He jumped out and started looking harder trying to spot Sephiroth. A tree serpent slithered it's way onto the man's back, and the man grabbed it and ripped it in two. The man walked deeper and deeper into the woods, knocking the plants out of his way, while growling and mumbling. Just as the man stepped onto a tree log, a spear flung and hit him in the left arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The man growled and pulled the spear out and snapped it in two. "Now we both have the same handicap, but it's nowhere near a fair fight." The man looked around frantically, "Sephiroth? Where are you!?"

"Where I can see you."

"Is that so?"

The man grumbled and rubbed his left arm, which hung useless. "Why does the great Sephiroth need to hide from me? Especially sense we both are handicapped." The man looked and saw nothing and heard nothing but nature itself, but he continued to walk around looking for Sephiroth. He looked up and down tree's, behind bushes, under rocks, under rubble, yet he couldn't find Sephiroth at all. "I grow tired of this game Sephiroth, come out and face me." He searched more and heard, "Come on, I'm not that hard to find. Why if this bat can spot me in broad daylight, surely you could!" 

The man then yelled outloud and punched a tree and knocked it over. "SEPHIROTH!!!," the man shouted even louder, "WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!?!?!?!" All the man heard was a maniacal laughter from all around, and he looked everywhere and knocked over another tree. "Now what's this we have here? Misplaced anger. Nature never did anything to you, so if I were you, I wouldn't do anything to it. Especially sense nature has a tendency to fight back." Just then, vines sprung from the ground and wrapped around his feet and sides, restraining him. The man growled and yelled as more vines came and wrapped around his right arm and his neck. The man was subdued by the vines, and pulled onto the ground. "See, told you so." The man yelled and screamed in pain as the vines choked him and cut off his circulation.

The man then grew. His muscles bulkened and grew large. The vine's snapped as the man became as built as a tank, and a screamed and got up yelling in anger. "SEPHIROTH!! COME OUT HERE NOW AND FACE ME!!!!!!" His eye's turned red and bulged out and his veins popped out all over his body. "Hey big boy. If you want me that badly, I'm outside the woods by the house." The man growled and trampled through the woods, knocking down everything in his path, and ran outside the woods and saw the house. He saw Usagi look at him and shriek in terror, but he didn't see Sephiroth. "YOU COWARD!!" Just then Sephiroth tapped the guy's shoulder, and the man spun around and growled. "You were saying?" The man lunged at Sephiroth, and he dodged with ease. The man ran up to Sephiroth and started punching at him with all of his might, and Sephiroth put his right arm behind his back and started dodging every punch. "You know, the best way to win a fight is to keep your cool, so you have more control and accuracy, and you make better decisions. "DIE!!!" The man swung with incredible speed and strength and knocked Sephiroth in the face and sent him flying into the grass head first.

All the grass was scrapped away with Sephiroth's face, and only dirt remained. "Ugh." Sephiroth lifted his bloody, grassy, dust covered face up and saw the man jump and start to come down. Sephiroth teleported as soon as the man's foot was about to crash into his head. The man's foot rammed into the ground and made a 3 ft deep hole where Sephiroth's head was. "WHERE DID HE GO!?" Sephiroth reappeared above him, and kicked the guy in the face and knocked him into the grass. The man immediately hopped up and charged at Sephiroth. "You're good at fighting, I gotta give you that," Sephiroth smirked, "but you won't win." The man screamed and punched at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth caught his fist and squeezed. The snapping of the bone was so loud that even Usagi, who was behind the house, heard the snapping of bone, followed by a scream. She walked out slowly and watched as Sephiroth let go of the guy's fist and set his broken hand on fire. Usagi's eye's widened and she gasped, and saw a blinding white light emit. She squinted her eye's and saw the shadows of the two, and she saw a bunch of other black round shadows appear from behind the big man and expand, then she saw the man drop and the light fade. 

Usagi rubbed her eyes, and saw Sephiroth walk over and pick up his Masamune, and walk back over to the fallen guy who was panting heavily. Usagi ran up, then slowed down. "So now you're going to kill him I suppose." Sephiroth looked at Usagi with a sarcastic look. "Might as well, and put him out of his misery, rather than suffering." The man coughed up blood, and smiled. "Yes, I c-couldn't ac...copmlish m-my mission. I failed, so it is only honorable to have Sephiroth kill me like this. Die in the glory of battle, rather than waste away on the floor like someone's....... trash." Usagi looked at him and shook her head at him while rubbing her mouth. "I don't see why you would want to do that with your life. You should always learn to forgive somehow. Even if you can't, that's no reason to go and kill someone." Sephiroth and the man looked at her with a puzzled look. "So...y-you're saying, y-you could forgive me for what I did...?" Usagi looked at him seriously, "Of course. You shouldn't live life looking for death, you should live it looking for life, love, and happiness." 

The man coughed up blood, and continued to breath heavily and wheeze. Usagi kneeled down and looked at him. "Before you die...could you at least tell me your name?" The man gave her a blank look for a couple of seconds, then spoke up. "It's....Zack.." Sephiroth closed his eyes, "So that was your name, been so long I forgot it." Zack looked at Sephiroth and smirked, "I'll never forget your name Sephiroth. Even though I hate you, and admire you... I can at least say that I was defeated by the best." Sephiroth smirked a bit, and raised his sword. Zack looked at Usagi, and coughed up more blood. "You...young lady...you have a good heart." Usagi blinked and smiled. "The world needs more people like you in it.......then....it....it would be a nice p-place to live in..." Usagi stood up and looked away. "Thank you...Zack." Usagi covered her eye's as Zack closed his. Sephiroth swung the sword, and pulled all the way through. He then looked down at the slain warrior. "Farewell....Zack."

Sephiroth then walked down to where the stream was, and Usagi turned around and tried not to look at Zack. She followed Sephiroth over to the stream, where he was cleansing his Masume, and she watched the red flow through the clear water. Sephiroth shieved his Masume, and turned and looked at Usagi. He put his right hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Zack was right Usagi, you do have a kind heart." Usagi smiled a bit, and sniffed. Usagi then looked at his left arm, and saw that it was all bloody and just hanging on him. "Oh my god. Sephiroth your arm." Sephiroth looked at it, "It'll be fine in a couple of days." Usagi grabbed his arm gently and rubbed it and Sephiroth whinced a bit. "I'm sorry Sephiroth...I-If I hadn't interfered...this wouldn't have happened t...to you...." Sephiroth shook his head, "Hey, I said don't worry about it Usagi. Just don't make a habit of doing that." 

As Sephiroth walked over to Zack's corpse, she followed and turned her head. Sephiroth got a shovel, and with one hand, dug a grave near the woods and placed Zack's body and head inside the grave and covered it back up with dirt. Usagi watched while crying a bit, and Sephiroth carved a tombstone out of a boulder that was in the woods and placed it at the head of the grave. He then wrote on it, "Here lies Zack, a true warrior and champion." Usagi watched the whole time and walked up to Zack's grave and put a couple of roses on it. "Magic comes in handy doesn't it? That woulda taken a couple of days for anyone else to do." Sephiroth winked at her and she smiled a bit. "But, no matter how stubborn you wanna be, I AM going to help you with your arm." Sephiroth shrugged, "Fine." 

Usagi took Sephiroth back in the house and started to patch him up. She covered the wound with peroxide, and placed cloth on it. She then wrapped it up in a bandage and put it in a sling. She also used a warm cloth and washed off the wound on his head. "Usagi, how many times have you done this before?" Usagi smiled, "Only a couple."   
"Well you sure are good."

"Thanks. But you have to stay like that for awhile till you heal."

"That won't take that long. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

Usagi smiled and shook her head, "Even though you have all of these powers, and normal weapons have no effect on you, you still are mortal. So just remember that." Sephiroth looked at her, "I know, you didn't have to do anything about the head, cause normal injuries just sting for a bit, then they don't hurt at all. The only weapons that can hurt me is those made from White Materia. Though Hojo must have designed it that way, cause it used to be scarce, and only orbs that can give one the magic of white materia." Usagi shook her head, "Whatever. Just remember you're mortal." 

Usagi got up and walked out of her bedroom, leaving Sephiroth sitting on the bed. "Oh Usagi." Usagi stopped at the door and turned around. "Yes?" Sephiroth smiled at her and calmly spoke to her, "Thank you for all of your help. It means a lot to me, and I just want to thank you." Usagi blushed slightly and her heart jumped a bit, "W-Why it's no p-problem at all S-S-Sephiroth...besides...it was my fault to begin with...so I only d-did the right thing." Sephiroth smiled and looked at her, "Still, thanks." Usagi smiled and blushed while her heart pounded, "You're...welcome." Usagi then walked out of the room and walked downstairs. She lied back on the couch and breathed heavily. She sat there and thought to herself, "I felt like I was going to die. God I can't believe I acted like that in front of Sephiroth. I was SO ditzy, and....and....oh god." She sighed and slouched back on the couch. "Man, I gotta do something to get my mind of Sephiroth." Usagi turned on the TV and watched it for awhile. Usagi eventually fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion, and Sephiroth remained in her room for the rest of the night.

The next day, when Usagi was already up, preparing for school, Sephiroth walked downstairs and blinked his eyes, and rubbed them with his right hand. Usagi was combing her hair, and braiding it when she saw Sephiroth. "You just got up? You're going to be late to work Sephiroth." Sephiroth snapped his finger, and had his hair combed, his suit on, his socks and shoes on, his teeth all brushed, and the sleep from his eyes was gone. "You were saying." Usagi glared her eyes at him. "That's not fair Sephiroth!" Sephiroth laughed and Usagi continued to get ready.

Usagi then waved to Sephiroth and ran out to her car with her bags and left. Sephiroth teleported and appeared on the side of the college building, where no one would see him. He walked in and checked in the office. As he signed in, he was approached by one of the teachers. "Whooa, what happened to your arm 

Tony?" Sephiroth looked at his left arm in it's sling, and smiled. "Oh, just a little fishing accident." The teacher made a lucid face, "Damn, I bet that hurt." 

"It did. But then again things happen."

"Yeah, I guess so."

As all the teachers prepared for the day, the students started to enter within the next half hour. Usagi entered talking to her friends, and as she was walking towards her English class she looked up and saw Sephiroth. Usagi smiled and waved, "Hello Mr.......Hopkins." Sephiroth smiled and nodded, and all of Usagi's friends greeted him similarly, and Sephiroth smiled and waved back to them. When the girls got to English, they started to talk about Sephiroth. "Damn he's hot," said the first girl. The second girl giggled, "Yeah _Too Hot for Teacher."_ Usagi just ignored the comments and tried to not talk about Sephiroth. "That's an old song by a band named Van Halen right?" The girl looked at her, "I don't know, I just know the guy's hot!" Then Mr. Royster got into class, and everyone took their seats and prepared themselves to learn. 

The school day went by with ease. Many people question Sephiroth about his impaired arm, and he told everyone it was a fishing accident. Usagi learned new things, and thought about Sephiroth a lot. Even on the drive back home, she thought about him.

When Usagi came home, she entered the house and saw Sephiroth already in his normal black clothes and cape, and she saw him trying to use his left arm. "Don't do that you idiot!" Sephiroth looked over at her and she ran up to him and grabbed him. "Don't do that! That'll only make your arm worse!" Sephiroth just stared at her, and she put his left arm back in it's sling. "You want to get better right? Then just leave it alone for awhile." Sephiroth sighed and looked up, "It will take forever. I might have said a couple of days, but I didn't realize how bad the injury was. It could take months, or even years." Usagi smiled and crossed her arms, "Guess you'll just have to live with that then... Mr. Hopkins." Sephiroth grinned at Usagi and shook his head.

Sephiroth then sat on the couch, and picked up a book with his right hand and began to read. Usagi went into the fridge and grabbed herself some grapes to eat. She ate the grapes and sat down next to Sephiroth and looked at what he was reading curiously. "Whatcha readin?" Sephiroth turned his eyes and looked at her, "Tales of King Arthur and his Knights of the round table." Usagi smiled at him, "Cool. Those are classics." Sephiroth nodded and continued to read. "Usagi exhaled and patted her thighs, and she ate the rest of her grapes. She then yawned and put her head against his shoulder, and Sephiroth looked at her. "What are you doing?" Usagi closed her eyes and sighed with a smile, "Just...relaxing for a bit....I hope you don't mind." Sephiroth continued to read, "Not at all." Usagi stayed in that position and ended up falling asleep, and Sephiroth just looked at her and shook his head. "Asinine girl." Sephiroth relaxed his head back and continued to read.

Next day, Usagi woke up and found herself tucked in her bed. She got up and stretched and yawned. "Huh, I thought I fell asleep on the couch..." Usagi shrugged and got out of bed. She then prepared herself for college, and when she finished she looked for Sephiroth, and didn't find him. "Oh, he must have went in early or something then." Usagi snagged an apple, and ate it while heading out to the car. When she got in she thought of yesterday, and remembered falling asleep on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Oh...I hope he wasn't upset about that or anything, cause I was just too tired. Wait, he must have carried me to my bed, so maybe he is fine with it." She blushed a bit and drove off to college.

When Usagi got to school, she saw Sephiroth in the hall, so she walked up to him. "Hey. Left early today?" Sephiroth looked at her and nodded, then whispered in her ear, "Though you should keep it down, because if someone were to find out a teacher lives with a student, well, it might be ambiguous to them as to what's going on." Usagi rubbed her head and looked down, "Heh yeah. It does sound uncanny huh?" Sephiroth nodded and waved, "Gooday Mrs. Tsukino." Usagi smiled and waved back, "You too Mr. Hopkins."

The day proceeded like any other day, until during Tony Hopkins's Biology class, a woman walked into the classroom. Tony looked at the door when the teacher came in, "Can I help you miss?" Everyone in the classroom looked at her, and the men's eye's where fixated upon her. She was about 5'7, had long red curly hair, and a face that looks so innocent, yet beautiful. She was wearing a skin tight, red dress that cut off about 9 inches above her knee. Her breasts bulged out, which caught a lot of men's attention, and her butt stuck out smoothly, which they also looked at. Her whole body was slender and perfect, . Her legs where shinning and smooth, and she was wearing red high heels. 

As the men drooled, and the women had mixed feelings and thoughts, the woman walked right up to Mr. Hopkins and smiled at him with a wink. Tony looked at her and stared at her with a strait face. "What do you want miss...?" She grinned, "Call me Candela." She handed him a note and brought her lips up to his ears and whispered, "See you around sometime Sephiroth." Tony looked at her with that same cold look, "See you too Anoea." She smiled, "Remember me huh?" He continued to give her that firm look, "Of course." She kissed him on the cheek with her rose red lips and imprinted her lips on him. She then winked and continued to speak loudly, "See you around honey!"

As she walked out, the guys in the class started to hoot and holler comments such as; "Damn Mr. Hopkins, you're one lucky SOB!" "I wish I were you!" "How'd you get so lucky!" Tony looked at the note, and Usagi looked at Sephiroth with a sad, partially angry face, and she began to think. "Well Anyways class, back to animal behavior." The class moaned and Tony continued to lecture, "Now Migration? Why do animals do it? And how do they now where to migrate? For some, it is a learned process from parents and for others it is already known." As Mr. Hopkins continued to talk, Usagi and practically the whole class was thinking about Candela."

When college ended, Sephiroth walked instead of teleporting. While he walked home he thought about that woman. "Anoea..." He thought a lot about her as he walked home, and wasn't focused at all. On his way, about 3 cars hit him and blew up, and he didn't even notice. Kid's threw rocks at him and he didn't feel the rocks contact him at all. All he did was gently rub his left arm and think about Anoea.

When he got to Usagi's house, he walked in the door and was confronted by Usagi. "Where were you Sephiroth!?" Sephiroth replied softly, "Walking." Sephiroth sat down on the couch and Usagi stood up and starred at him with her hands on her hips. "So...who is she?" Sephiroth looked up, "You really don't need to know. This doesn't concern you at all." Usagi frowned, "It does too! It's important and I want to know who she is!" Sephiroth looked at Usagi in the eye's, and she looked back. Sephiroth didn't respond, and just starred, and Usagi began to get nervous. "Stop starring at me like that! It makes me nervous.." Sephiroth just continued to stare, as if he were zoned out, and Usagi looked back periodically. "Stop it!" Sephiroth looked away finally and sighed, and Usagi walked up to him and sat down next to him.

Usagi took a deep breath and began to talk, she tried to not choke while speaking, or even shed a single tear. "Sephiroth, if this women is a girlfriend or more, just say so, cause if she is, I bet she really missed you, and you should go back to her and all." Sephiroth slowly turned his head to face her and looked at her. Sephiroth examined her eyes and shook his head. "What??" Sephiroth grinned a bit, "Usagi, you're tearing up a bit." Usagi looked down, "Oh...sorry." Sephiroth put his arm on her shoulder, "Hey look, I didn't not tell you because I hate you or anything, I just don't think you should know who she really is." Usagi looked at him, "Why? She's just your l-lover." Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head, "Anoea, I think not my dear Usagi." Usagi got mad and stood up, "Oh come on! She kissed you and everything! And you two were whispering in eachother's ears so don't lie!" Sephiroth smirked, "That wasn't the kind of kiss you'd have thought it to be, and she was whispering something in my ear that I need to see to." 

Sephiroth then stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Sephiroth looked back at her with a smile, "To meet Anoea." Usagi looked down and twiddled her thumbs, "Oh..." Sephiroth tossed her a present, "Hey don't worry I shouldn't be out too late, and in the mean time you can mess with that." Usagi smiled a bit, "Bye." Sephiroth smiled and walked out the door shaking his head. Usagi opened up the present to see what was inside. Her eyes widened as she carefully removed the object, "A roses shaped knife that's made out of glass!?!?" She was about to slam the knife onto the ground, but she instead decided to put it in a glass container and put it on display on her bed stand in her room. "Sephiroth, you are something else you know that."

Sephiroth read the paper for directions and he followed them accordingly. It lead him to a tall building that was abandoned somewhere behind Kappa College. "She wants to meet me here huh?" Sephiroth began to think for a bit, and then he heard a footstep. "Ah, nice of you to join me Anoea." Sephiroth turned around and saw Anoea standing there with her hair streaming in the wind. "At last Sephiroth, I have you right where I want you." Sephiroth noticed her outfit, a red GI, black belt around the waist, red arm bands and red gloves, red slip-on boots, and a red mini skirt that had the seams come all the way up so she could be flexible. 

"Came prepared for battle I presume?" Anoea grinned, "Well it doesn't have to be that way Sephiroth." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?" Anoea nodded, "Of course you could always try fucking me to settle things." Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't think so Anoea, but then again you knew I'd say that." Anoea smiled, "But of course, you never showed interests in girls Sephiroth, are you even at the least attracted to them?" 

"Of course, I just have no time for them."

"I can help you make time Baby."

"No thanks Anoea, It would never work out."

"I could try my hardest to make it work."

Anoea then took off her belt and slipped off her GI. "Come on Sephiroth, at least touch me." Sephiroth looked at her and shook his head, "No, I can't do that with you and you know it." Anoea walked up to Sephiroth at tried to get close to him but Sephiroth held her back. "Come on Baby, touch me, hold me, fuck me!" Sephiroth lowered his head, "Such a shame that you would keep this up." Anoea glared at him and walked away, picked up her GI and put in and her belt on. "Fine then Sephiroth, I'll make you fuck me." Sephiroth starred at her with a emotionless face. "I challenge you to a battle Sephiroth. A duel. If you win, kill me, but If I win, I get to have my way with you." Sephiroth sighed, "Well I really don't wish to fight you, but if you insist."

Anoea got into a fighting stance and pulled out two white shinning daggers. She grinned at Sephiroth drew his Masume. "So you know too?" Anoea smiled, "Of course, doesn't everyone." Sephiroth got into a stance, "Everyone connected with Hojo." Anoea smiled, "Sure, just remember when the fight is over, I'll get to have you." As Sephiroth started walking to her, she grinned, "Hey Sephiroth, to motivate you more I got something that might interest you." Sephiroth paused for a second, "What's that?" Anoea continued to grin, "Why your arm is infected with White Matera, and it'll take a couple of weeks to heal on it's own. Well In between my breasts I have an antidote to help it. Hojo said that this will make you more interested to fight." 

"Hojo huh? That bastard thinks of everything." Anoea tied her hair back into a pony-tail, "I know, and if you go soft on me because I'm a woman, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life." Sephiroth stared at her with a cold look, "I wasn't planning on going soft on you." Anoea laughed, "Enough talk. Fight!"

Anoea dashed at Sephiroth and drop kicked him in the chest. Sephiroth was knocked back into a dirt mound near the building. Sephiroth climbed out and saw Anoea coming down towards his head with the daggers. Sephiroth rolled out of the way just in time, and rolled all the way down the 12 ft tall dirt mound and hopped to his feet. "I love to see a dirty man, and I especially love to get down with him." 

Anoea flipped off the top off the mound and landed on Sephiroth's head and wrapped her thighs around his neck and squeezes. Sephiroth grabbed her and flung her into the dirt mound, then pointed his palm at the mound to blow it up and send dirt flying all over the place. Anoea got up and smirked, "I see." She dashed back at him and started slashing at him with her daggers, and he dodged them.

"Come on Sephiroth, use your sword!" One of the daggers flew up and sliced Sephiroth's shirt on the right side from the chest all the way up. Sephiroth hopped back and looked at his shirt. "Damn, those things are sharp!" Anoea threw one at Sephiroth, "Of course they are!" Sephiroth jumped over the knife, and she lunged at him and punched Sephiroth right in his jaw on the left side of his mouth. Sephiroth fell down face first into the dirt and Anoea landed by her dagger and picked it up. "Come on, I know you can do better than that!"

She then ran at Sephiroth, and jump kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Sephiroth shook his head and saw her charge at him again. She kicked, and he caught her foot with his right hand. She hopped and used her left foot to kick Sephiroth's left arm out of it's sling and have it dangle. Sephiroth winced and yelled, and Anoea smirked. Sephiroth then used his palm to push her back a couple of yards.

Anoea dashed at Sephiroth and Sephiroth tripped her. Before she fell, Sephiroth grabbed her and picked her up above his head, and threw her into the side of the building, causing her to smash through. Anoea shook her head and dusted herself off, and when she looked up she saw Sephiroth charging at her with his Masume ready to strike. As soon as Sephiroth swung down, she rolled back so the Masume cut through the rubble she was lying on. "You always were fast Anoea." Anoea ran on the side wall next to him, hopped off and kicked him right in his right jaw. Sephiroth smashed through the wall beside him and Anoea smirked. "I was always too fast for you." Sephiroth appeared behind her and grabbed her and flung her through the wall behind him. "Not necessarily." Anoea rubbed her face and got up, gripping her daggers in both hands. 

Anoea rubbed her mouth and felt the blood leaking out of her mouth. She also felt 2 gaps in her mouth, where her teeth were knocked out from her head hitting the wall hard. Anoea screamed and charged at him with both daggers flinging rapidly, and Sephiroth was blocking with his Masume. One of her daggers sliced Sephiroth in his left arm, and he yelled in pain and dropped his Masume. Anoea then punched Sephiroth in the face, kneed him in the stomach, kicked him in the mouth, picked him back up and gave him a hard right cross that knocked him back to the ground. Sephiroth coughed up blood and Anoea kneed him in the head, picked him up and flung him hard through a wall nearby.

Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet, while he saw Anoea walking over to him. "You shouldn't have pissed me off Sephiroth! No one can beat me when I'm pissed!" Sephiroth stood all the way up, holding onto his left hand and smiled. "Bet you feel proud, beating on a handicapped man." Anoea glared at him, "Handicap my ass! Even with one arm you're still deadly." Sephiroth spit blood at her and she charged at him furiously. Sephiroth then pointed his right palm out at her and a lightning bolt flew out and struck Anoea, causing her to fly back into a wall. Sephiroth then walked over to where his sword was and picked it up. 

Anoea got up and shook her head. She then threw both her daggers at him, and he knocked them away with his Masume. "That's it Sephiroth, you're going down. And If you're lucky I'll still be in the mood to fuck you afterwards." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and shieved his sword, "What are you up to?" Anoea grinned, "Why fight you when someone else can fight you for me?" Sephiroth looked at her with curiosity, while she raised her hands in the air. "Ifirit, come to me!!" 

A bright burst of Ifirit shot up from the earth in front of Anoea. A giant horned monster ripped it's way from the earth and hovered in air next to Anoea. Sephiroth's eyes widened, "What the...?" Anoea laughed, and the hairy horned monster who was covered in flames landed next to Anoea. "Ifirit my pet, see that guy over there?" Ifirit looked and grunted, "Beat him to a bloody pulp, but just don't kill him, cause I'm going to have my fun with him later." The monster looked at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth starred back with a cold, inimical look.

Ifirit growled at Sephiroth, and the wind from the beasts mouth knocked Sephiroth up against the wall. Ifirit charged at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth jumped out of the way. Ifirit crashed through 6 rows in a row, then stopped and looked back at the fire trail he left. Anoea ran out of the building as it began to catch on fire. Sephiroth ran up the stairs, and Ifirit charged up after him. Sephiroth ran down the hall and made a sharp left turn, and Ifirit flew past him and went through a couple of walls, and setting more of the building on fire. 

Sephiroth ran up the next couple of stairs, and when he heard Ifirit coming he jumped into a room while Ifirit went up, crashing and burning the stairwell. "Shit, there goes the stairs!" Sephiroth looked around and noticed he was in a huge room. "Hm, this must have been an executive office or something." Just then, Ifirit crashed down behind him, from the stairs and snarled. Sephiroth turned around and pulled out his Masume. Ifirit walked slowly up to him, and Sephiroth swung the Masume and hit the monster in the neck. The monster growled, and Sephiroth hopped back. "No effect!?" 

Ifirit spit a ball of fire at Sephiroth, and he ducked just before the ball smashed into his face. "Whooa, that was pretty fast. This guy isn 't that much of a joke after all. " Sephiroth backed up and dodged the fire balls Ifirit continued to throw at him. Sephiroth glanced out the window, and backed up to it. Sephiroth then jumped backwards, crashing through the window, but shot a huge Ice blast that froze the entire room.

Sephiroth fell and crashed onto the ground, and the room he jumped from exploded, and the whole building collapsed. Sephiroth slowly got up and saw Ifirit rise from the flames and fly into the sky. "That didn't finish him off!?" Ifirit crossed his arms, and made a fire ball the size of a meteor and stood on top of it. Sephiroth's eye's widened, "Is he actually planning on throwing that!?" Ifirit hit it with both arms and knocked it down towards Sephiroth. "Shit that's big!" Sephiroth pointed his palm at it and shot water at it, and nothing happened. The meteor continued to fall and Sephiroth growled. "Guess I have to fight it with a similar technique." Sephiroth made a giant comet and aimed it at the falling fire ball, and shot it. The meteor's collided into eachother and exploded. 

Sephiroth them used his telekinetic ability to send the debris flying up at Ifirit. As the debris hit Ifirit, he screamed in pain, and Sephiroth threw a gigantic Ice ball up to crash into him as well. When the Ice ball hit, Ifirit and the debris hitting him turned into ice and fell. They crashed into the ground and broke into a million pieces, and Sephiroth then burned them and melted them into water, then evaporated them into gas. Then he made a wind gust come and blow all the gas away. Sephiroth then took a deep breath and fell down face first onto the ground.

Sephiroth felt a dagger pressing against his back skull. "Guess I win Sephiroth." Sephiroth didn't comment, and just remained still. "So guess that means I get to have you." Sephiroth sighed, "I guess so." Anoea helped Sephiroth to his feet, "I know you're gonna love this." Sephiroth looked around at the mess that was created. "Maybe." Anoea smiled and laughed, "Damn Sephiroth, you sure trashed this place!" Sephiroth looked at himself. "Well let's get this over with." Anoea smiled, "Gladly."

Anoea started kissing Sephiroth and moaning, and Sephiroth pushed her away a bit. "Anoea, I'm not into foreplay, if I'm gonna do it, I wanna get right down to it." Anoea smiled widely, "Mmm fine by me." Sephiroth grabbed her and stripped her of her clothes, and she moaned. Sephiroth looked at her fallen clothes and saw a little needle where the chest was. She began to unzip his pants when he stopped her. "Look, I'm into the kinky things, so how bout we do this." She looked at him, "Like what?" Sephiroth looked around and saw a tree, "There." 

They walked over to the tree, and she grinned. "Now turn around so I can see your ass." She moaned, "Like to give it that way huh? Well I love having it doggystyle, as long as it's my pussy!" She turned around and pressed her breasts against the tree. "Mmmm, hurry and stick your cock up my pussy and fuck me." Sephiroth touched her ass, "Now put your arms around the tree." Anoea hugged the tree and moaned. Sephiroth then pulled out a black rope from his pocket and tied her hands around the tree. "Damn Sephiroth, you really love the kinky shit don't you?" Sephiroth smiled, "You bet." She moaned louder and louder, "Fuck me now!!"

Sephiroth then just tapped her butt lightly and walked away to where her clothes where. "S-Sephiroth? Where are you? What the fuck are you doing!?" Sephiroth pulled out the needle and pocketed it. "Taking the medicine and leaving." Anoea's eye's widened, "No Fuckin way!!" She tried to break free, but just hurt her hands and yelled in pain. "No matter how hard you try, you won't get free. That's Black materia woman. Fighting it won't do you any good." She screamed and yelled frantically. Sephiroth walked up to her and smiled. She spit at him and he dodged, "Just think of it this way, you'll either be stuck there for life, and have horny men come up to you and fuck you, and die from it. " Anoea's eye's widened, "How did you know!?" Sephiroth shook his head, "I read your profile back in the Soldier days, how else?" Anoea growled and Sephiroth continued, "As I was saying. That could happen, or some natural disaster can happen and you can die from it." She was screaming and throwing a fit, "I don't care which really. Oh yeah, thanks for the medicine, and I'll never see you again...baby."

Meanwhile, Hojo was sitting in a dark, hidden room pondering. "Hmm, So Anoea will fail, and Sephiroth shall become weaker. He's sure to have gotten the antidote from her, and he will use it to get better." Hojo sat there with his hands up to his mouth and stared at the wall. "Then, Sephiroth shall become weak, and start to crumble after awhile, and then, hmmm. Yes everything will fall into place, and this should work." Hojo began to laugh with his sinister laugh.

Sephiroth walked away and she screamed and cried. Sephiroth walked back to Usagi's house slowly, and when he finally arrived, he stumbled in the doorway. Usagi was on the couch looking at the TV and the clock when Sephiroth tumbled in. "There you are!!" Usagi got up and ran over to him. "Oh my god! What happened!?" Sephiroth crawled over to the couch and sat down next to it. "Just ran into a little trouble, that's all, heh." Usagi observed the bloody Sephiroth, and noticed his left arm. "Your arm!!!" Sephiroth smiled, "Don't worry bout that, I got something to take care of it..." 

Sephiroth winced in pain and dropped lied back against the couch. Usagi looked at his ripped shirt, ripped pants, torn cape, dangling left arm, and blood all over his body. Usagi shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm just going to get a little sleep for no..." Sephiroth passed out cold, and Usagi looked at him and began to tear up. "Sephiroth you idiot! Why did you have to go and get hurt...?" Usagi sat down next to him on the floor and ran her hands through his hair and over his head while crying. "Sephiroth you idiot, you're not as invincible as you think. You are mortal!" Usagi shook her fists and hit the floor, "Mortal! Mortal!! MORTAL!!!!" Usagi lowered her head and cried for Sephiroth, while Sephiroth was out cold.


	3. Just when I was about to tell you how I ...

Just when I was about to tell you how I feel

By: Sephy-Kun

Sephiroth woke up three days after the incident with Anoea. He awoke in a bed, with bandages on him where all his cuts and wounds were, and had his left arm in a sling. As Sephiroth moaned and rotated his neck and all, Usagi greeted him by the door with a smile. "Good morning Sephiroth." Sephiroth looked at her as she walked over and sat down on a stool next to him. "How are you feeling?" Sephiroth smiled a bit, "Better." Usagi smiled, "That's good." Sephiroth then looked around, "Hey Usagi, where's that needle I took from Anoea?" Usagi smiled, "Why I have it here with me."

Usagi pulled out the needle and showed it to Sephiroth. "Inject that stuff into my left arm Usagi." Usagi brushed the hair out of her face and continued to smile, "Ok." Usagi gently tore off the bandages around Sephiroth's arm, and injected the needle into his arm. Sephiroth watched as she pushed the needle, and the fluid gushed into his arm. Sephiroth then looked at Usagi, who was smiling, "Why are you smiling so much all the sudden?" Usagi looked at him and blushed a bit, "Because I'm glad to actually see you awake and hear your voice." 

"You mean to tell me you were worried about me?"

"Well…. I was hoping that you wouldn't die, and regain consciousness soon. So I'm happy to see that you're awake and ok."

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head, "Of course I'd regain consciousness, I'm Sephiroth." Usagi giggled and took the needle out of his arm while he smiled. "How does your arm feel?" Sephiroth slowly lifted his left arm up, and then he clenched his fist and grinned. "It worked!" Usagi smiled and looked at him happily, "That's great!" 

Sephiroth then rose out of bed, and sat up right. Sephiroth grabbed his black shirt and put it on, and he looked at Usagi who was smiling. "Ya know… you really do have a kind and gentle heart Usagi." Usagi blushed slightly, "Thanks." Sephiroth then got out of bed, and walked out the door. When he got to the doorway he paused, and turned and looked at Usagi. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How's your mouth doing Usagi?" Usagi blinked, then smiled, "Why it's fine. Don't worry, that was just like a love tap, it didn't hurt much." Sephiroth rubbed his head nervously, "Yeah, through everything that happened and all the confusion, I forgot to ask. So I'm sorry about that." Usagi shook her head with a smile; "It's ok Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smiled a bit, "If you say so."

Sephiroth then walked downstairs and sat on the couch, and Usagi followed him into the living room. "Oh yeah! College today! I've been out so many day's now!!" Usagi giggled and shook her head, "Sephiroth, its Sunday. There's no schooling today." Sephiroth looked over at her and chuckled, "Oh, ok." Usagi smiled and giggled while Sephiroth rubbed his head. 

Usagi sat down on the couch near Sephiroth, and picked up a book and began to read. Sephiroth started to think to himself. "Is it possible that I am becoming more human? It's true that I am becoming weaker, and that I am getting more emotions and such. It is plausible, that since I'm not as influenced by the Jenova cells as before, I could be losing them." Usagi glanced up from her book at Sephiroth, then looked back at her book and continued to read. 

Sephiroth got up and decided to turn on the radio to liven the room. "Old classic rock huh?" The radio played old classical songs, and Sephiroth sat on the couch and just lied his head back and listened to the radio, while Usagi read. 

After awhile, Usagi closed her book, got up and stretched. She looked at Sephiroth and smiled, "Hey, how about we get out and do some stuff together." Sephiroth looked up at her, "Why?" Usagi shrugged, "Cause we haven't really done anything together, and it's always good to spend time with each other." Sephiroth made a face and got up, "I suppose... so what would you want to do?" Usagi licked her lips and grinned, "How about we go out to like a park or something first, then do stuff together later on." Sephiroth hid his smile and chuckled, "Sounds fine to me." Usagi smiled happily and squawked happily, "Thank you Sephiroth." Sephiroth walked to the door and opened it, "No problem." But to himself he thought, "It's a stupid way to waste time, but wasting time isn't so bad with her around."

Usagi spent the next hour packing stuff into her car, and Sephiroth was outside just looking around at nature. Usagi finished and came up behind him, "Ready to go?" Sephiroth turned around with a calm, pleasing look, "Yeah. Ready when you are." Usagi smiled and closed her eyes, "Great, let's go!" She also thought to herself, "I've never seen him smile like that. Wonder why he's so happy?"

Sephiroth turned around and looked at her, "Ready to go?" Usagi smiled and nodded. They then got inside the car, and Usagi drove them off. While she was driving, she noticed Sephiroth keep starring out the window, looking at things. "Whatcha lookin at?" 

"Nature."

"Nature?"

"Yeah, It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I agree."

Sephiroth looked back at her, and she continued to drive carefully, but fast. "We'll go to the park first, alright Sephiroth." Sephiroth nodded, "Alright." Usagi then, after about 15 minutes, reached the Silver Park. Silver Park was the most beautiful park in all of Japan, consisting of a multitude of different plant life, and animal inhabitants.

Then Usagi parked the car, and her and Sephiroth got out. Sephiroth grabbed all the stuff, and held onto it while Usagi put on her sunglasses and walked up to him. "Ready?" Sephiroth nodded, and Usagi skipped and found a nice open plain for them to set up. Sephiroth then lied down the huge blanket, and set down the cooler, and sat down while Usagi sat down too. "So we're picnicking here is that it?" Usagi looked at him with a smile, "Of course. Don't tell me in your previous time you were so dull and dead that you never had one before." Sephiroth just gave a half-smile, "Of course I've had one before. Do you honestly think I ascertain no shred of humanity, and that I have never been a kid before?"

Usagi didn't comment, just simply lied back and stared at the sky. She watched the wind blow the leaves across the sky, and then stop to let the leaves fall, and to her it seemed as if the leaves were dancing. Sephiroth looked at her for a bit, smiling to himself, then looked back up in the sky and watched the leaves fall. "What a sight huh." Sephiroth answered her, "What, the dying leaves are a splendor to your gleaming eyes gazing upon them. You know that the falling leaves symbolizes death, thus for you think that death is a fascinating event huh?" Usagi then sat up quickly and gazed at him, "No! Jesus Sephiroth, what is with you sometimes? I'm talking about the beauty of nature, and watching it in action, not about the splendor of death!" Sephiroth smiled at her, "I know, I was just merely having fun with you woman." 

"Don't call me woman!"

"Ok, girl."

Usagi growled and Sephiroth laughed. Usagi crossed her arms, "Whatever, are we going to eat or what?" Sephiroth smiled, "I was waiting for you to start it." Usagi then opened the cooler and pulled out the sandwiches and drinks, and they both sat there silently eating. Usagi said kindly, "I hope you like it Sephy." Sephiroth looked at her, "Sephy?" Usagi smiled, "Yup Sephy, its my nickname for you, cause it's so much easier than always saying Sephiroth." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "You are one strange woman." Usagi smiled and said, "Why thank you. I always wanted to be recognized for my strangeness." Sephiroth grinned, "I see sarcasm is not a stranger to you." Usagi continued eating and said, "Muf kort rot." Sephiroth blinked, "What?" Usagi swallowed, "I said of course not."

Sephiroth just shook his head and continued eating, and Usagi finished her drink. After Sephiroth finished his sandwich, he drank and said, "Yes I do." 

"You do what?"

"Like what you prepared."

"Why thank you Sephy."

Sephiroth then finished, and he and Usagi got up. Sephiroth looked at her, "So what now?" Usagi finished putting away the blanket and cooler and thought, "Hmmm...Well there's a carnival over there, wanna go to it?" Sephiroth shrugged, "Sure, why not." Usagi walked over to him and looked at him, "You don't show much emotions ya know." Sephiroth smiled, "It's just the way I am." Sephiroth and Usagi walked up to the entrance of the Carnival that was about 500ft. away from where they where just picnicking, and they walked up to purchase their tickets. "Two please." The gatekeeper asked for $75, and Sephiroth exchanged the $75 for the two tickets, and Usagi and Sephiroth entered the amusement park. "Where gonna have fun Sephy." Sephiroth thought to himself, "You don't know the half of it." 

The gatekeeper watched Sephiroth enter and then grinned. "Well my son, you're going to have a hell of a time." Then the gatekeeper pulled out a remote with one button and pushed it. He then put the remote away, took out his contacts and put on his glasses, and greeted the next family that came up to him to gain entrance to the park.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Usagi walked around and looked at the rides and games. "Hey Sephy! Let's go on a rollercoaster!" Sephiroth smiled a bit, "Alright." They went up to the rollercoaster and waited in line. "Damn, I wonder how many people are here today." Usagi looked at Sephiroth, "Hey, show some patience Sephy, not much longer." 15 minutes later, they still stood in the same place and Sephiroth looked at her, "Not much longer huh?" 

"Hey we'll get there."

"We haven't moved a bit, and this is pretty pointless standing and not advancing in line at all."

"Patience Sephy."

"Patience was never one of my strong points."

"So I noticed."

After 45 minutes, they finally got up to the rollercoaster, one of the advanced designs where you ride in an invisible cart on an invisible track, so it appears that the cart is flying through the air. It took off at a blazing speed, and Usagi screeched and raised her hands as her and Sephiroth's hair went flying back and they went zooming down the invisible track. The cart went down deep, made sharp turns to the left and right, made a loop and went down further, until it finally started to slowly go up. "Sephy, I think I'm going to be sick..." Sephiroth looked at her and grinned, "Weak stomach I take it." Usagi glared at him, "Shut up." Sephiroth then shook his head and wrapped his arm around Usagi and pulled her closer to him and she blushed a bit, "What are you doing Sephy?" Sephiroth looked up, "Well holding you close so you can close your eyes or whatever and not get sick and exert your sickness all over me." Usagi smiled a bit and sighed, "Mmm-hmm."

The cart keep going up and up until they were high as the clouds and breathing became harder to do. "Um, Usagi....how high does this go?" Usagi had her eyes closed and stayed close to Sephiroth breathing hard, "I...think this...is as high....as it....goes.." And just then, the cart reached the point where it was not moving, until it tipped strait and leaned down, then flew down with tremendous speed. Usagi held Sephiroth tightly and screamed and Sephiroth smiled, "Wow this is cool!" The cart went all the way down, did three loops, five sharp turns in both directions, went down some more, then slowed as they moved up and went back to the station and stopped. Sephiroth then stood up and looked down at Usagi who was still sitting down. "Time to go Usagi." Usagi looked up, "Yeah, just give me a minute." Sephiroth then picked her up and carried her off the rollercoaster and down to the main ground and set her down. "Better now?" Usagi looked at him and smiled a bit, "Yeah."

"Well no sense in standing around here, lets go and find another ride." Usagi nodded, "But no fast crazy rides." Sephiroth shook his head and shrugged, "Sure. Take all the fun out of it." Usagi smiled, "Maybe later ok, just not now." Sephiroth began to walk, "Alright." Usagi walked with him and she stopped. "Sephiroth there!" Usagi pointed to the giant ferris wheel, "Sephy lets go on that. Please?" Sephiroth looked and gave a displeasing look, "The ferris wheel.....well I guess so." Usagi smiled, "Thank you Sephy. Now lets go." They walked over, and instantly got on for there was no line. "I wonder why there was no line for the ferris wheel!?" Usagi glanced at Sephiroth, "Don't be so cynical Sephiroth! Just enjoy the ride. I mean at least you get to see all of the park right." Sephiroth shrugged, "I guess."

They walked into the line, and stood there for a few minutes before they got up to the front and was allowed admittance on one of the ferris wheel carts. "This'll be fun Sephy!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and muttered "Sure," under his breath as the ferris wheel slowly started up. It went up about 3 carts length before it stopped, and remained still for 2 minutes. After that it started up again and stopped shortly after. It continued a couple of more times as Seph and Usagi's cart was reaching the top. "Too many stops, and the ride's way to slow." Usagi looked at him, "Well the ride lets you enjoy the beauty of the park, not to be some thrill ride." Sephiroth looked down, then up, "Yeah I guess."

Just then, their cart reached the top and stopped. "Look Sephy! We're at the top!" Fireworks went off in the sky as they out into the sky. Sephiroth then looked down upon the park and scanned it with his eyes while Usagi looked at him. "Whatcha lookin for Sephy?" Sephiroth continued looking, then after awhile looked up and smiled at her. "I'm just looking out for us." Usagi shook her head, "Sephiroth, the worlds not always out to get you. You need to learn how to just unwind and enjoy life as it passes you by." 

Sephiroth leaned back on the cart and exhaled, "I guess, it's plausible." Sephiroth then wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulder gently and looked up while smiling. Usagi blushed a bit while smiling, "And just what do you think you're doing Sephy?" Sephiroth turned to her while still smiling, "Unwinding and enjoying life as it passes me by." Usagi smiled and rested back against his arm and closed her eyes. The ferris wheel then slowly went down, and Usagi and Sephiroth got off when the cart returned to the ground.

Usagi and Sephiroth walked around the park for a bit, looking at all the different events and activities. Just then, Usagi laid eyes upon a "Larvineaus's Magical World" sign posted on a tent. "Sephiroth, let's go there!" Sephiroth looked, "Magical world huh...?" Usagi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the tent, "It'll be fun! Come on let's go!" Sephiroth simply let her guide him into the tent. Once they entered, Usagi was amazed at what she saw while Sephiroth glanced around expressionless.

A cloud of smoke mysteriously crept in and started to swirl around like a hurricane. The smoke was a crimson red, Usagi was amazed while Sephiroth just stared at it. The smoke exploded into flashing bright lights, the lights sparkled brightly around the room and lit the room up. Then the lights faded away and the room was pitch black. Then, the lights lighted back up and Usagi awed in amazement, "Ooh! That was cool."

"It was a mere optical illusion, though one might call it magic." Usagi looked and saw a figure standing where the smoke was. He was wearing a long while robe and his hands where folded around his back and he stood there staring at Usagi. "Did you say that?" Usagi asked the man in the robe, and he nodded. "How rude of me, let me welcome you to my humble abode. Welcome to Larvineaus's Magical World, the one place where anything is possible." Usagi looked at him and smiled, "So what can you do? Anything magical?" Larvineaus looked at her, "Why of course miss...?" 

"Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."

"And you're friend?"

"Why that's Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at Usagi and she looked at him and smiled. "Sephiroth huh? I've heard of you before," said Larvineaus. Sephiroth looked at him, "I'll bet you have." Larvineaus then looked at Usagi, "Usagi....how would you like to visit another dimension?" Usagi smiled, "I think that'd be cool." Larvineaus grinned, "It is." Usagi stood there while Larvineaus pointed his palms at her and started chanting, "Sune ma, conne chou, korath de korath korma!" In an instant, Usagi disappeared from inside the tent and when she opened her eyes she was in a huge room with crystal sphere's floating in the air. "Wow! This is new." Usagi began walking around and exploring the area.

Sephiroth looked at Larvineaus, "Impressive sorcery." Larvineaus grinned, "Why thank you. That means a lot coming from the great Sephiroth." Sephiroth paused for a moment and then asked, "Where did you send her?" Larvineaus chuckled, "I put her away in a safe keeping, I don't want her to watch her friend die." Sephiroth looked at him sharply, "Is that so?" Larvineaus held up a snow dome and showed it to Sephiroth, "Exactly." Sephiroth saw Usagi walking around the snow dome, then he watched Larvineaus shake it and snow flurried fly everywhere inside the dome. 

Usagi was screaming from inside the dome, "Whoa! It's an earthquake!" Larvineaus then tossed the snow dome over in the corner, "Just so you know, I'm being paid a huge amount of money to waste you Sephiroth." Sephiroth looked up and said, "Let me guess...Hojo." Larvineaus grinned, "Yeah, the scientific guy. He said he'd pay me 24 million yen if I could kill you." Sephiroth looked at him and grinned, "You know...you don't stand a chance against me Larvineaus." Then Larvineaus got a serious look on his face, "We'll see about that. You shouldn't be so arrogant Sephiroth, you can easily be defeated." Sephiroth shook his head, "Hypocrite, like you're one to talk."

Larvineaus then chanted and the scenery around them began to change. Sephiroth's hair was blowing extensively in the wind as he just starred at Larvineaus and grinned. The scenery then stopped and they where out on a mountain range and it was snowing a blizzard. Larvineaus took off his robe and threw it aside, then drew his sword out. Sephiroth watched him and just smiled at him. "Well come on Sephiroth! Let's see what you got!" 

Larvineaus then lunged at Sephiroth and started slashing away, and he slashed right through Sephiroth, and then his split body fell off the mountain. Larvineaus smiled, "All to easy. I told you not to get arrogant you bastard, and look what happened." Larvineaus began to laugh, "I should say the same to you." Larvineaus stopped laughing and looked back over at the spot in which he was standing before he made his attack. "I-It can't be." Sephiroth stood there smiling with his arms folded, "Arrogance is a flaw, especially in your case." Larvineaus growled, "There's no way you could have avoided that! No one's that fast." Sephiroth smiled, "No one except me." 

Larvineaus got into a fighting stance and held his sword vertically and had the blade turned horizontally to make it seem if the blade divided his face in two. "Well then, shall we start?" Sephiroth continued to smile, "Whenever you're ready." Larvineaus then lowered the sword to his waist and had the tip of his sword going away from his body off to his side. "Then draw your sword Sephiroth, so that we can begin." Sephiroth then smiled and just motioned for Larvineaus to come towards him. "Bastard, you'll regret this!" 

Larvineaus dashed at him and begun to swing full scale at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth simply evaded all of his attacks, not letting a single blow connect. "Think you're all that huh!? Well take this!" Larvineaus then kicked Sephiroth, but Sephiroth grabbed his foot and flung him into the snow on the mountain. Larvineaus then flipped up and tried to stab Sephiroth but missed, then Sephiroth tripped him, sending his face back into the snow. 

"Give up now and I'll let you live, if you insist on carrying on this foolish behavior, I'll have to kill you." Larvineaus got up, "If you think you can...go right ahead." Larvineaus then charged up and screamed a terrible scream. Sephiroth backed up a bit as dark energy surrounded Larvineaus, and Sephiroth watched as Larvineaus transformed. His ears where now at the top of his head, he grew a long tail, his muscles expanded, and his hands where covered in fur. He had whiskers and huge yellow eyes. Sephiroth backed up and withdrew his sword, "What are you?"

Larvineaus growled and hunched over and snarled at Sephiroth, "I am Tygerous! And I will kill you!" Tygerous then lunged with incredible speed at Sephiroth and swung his blade at him. Sephiroth blocked it with his sword, "You're some kind of tiger-man." Tygerous snarled and rammed Sephiroth with his shoulder and kicked him of the mountain onto a lower one. Sephiroth plummeted into the snow, and in an instant later, Tygerous came charging down into the snow after him. Tygerous slashed Sephiroth's cheek and grabbed his hand and bit his arm. Sephiroth yelled and punched Tygerous off him with his other hand, and then he floated up in the air.

Tygerous looked up and snarled, Sephiroth then pointed his hand at Tygerous and whirled a lightning blast at Tygerous. Tygerous dodged it and ran up a mountain vertically. "That...thing is fast. It can also defy the laws of physics." Tygerous jumped with incredible power off the mountain and into Sephiroth, knocking him to the ground. Tygerous raised his sword and Sephiroth flashed his sword up and took Tygerous's hand. Tygerous growled as his hand holding his sword flew off his arm and down the mountain. 

Sephiroth then kicked Tygerous off him and got up, but Tygerous flipped back at Sephiroth and knocked the Masume out of his hands and pounced on Sephiroth. Tygerous began snapping at Sephiroth, trying to bite off his head. Sephiroth grabbed Tygerous's mouth to keep it from biting him, and Sephiroth struggled and tried to break his jaw, but Tygerous clawed him on the side of his face and jumped off and ran back. Sephiroth then got up and shook the blood off him and cured himself. Tygerous let out a horrifying screech and he began to shine a bright red. Sephiroth kneeled down on one knee and watched.

"I'll Kill you!!" Tygerous began charging at an incredible speed towards Sephiroth, and Sephiroth simply watched and waited. Just when Tygerous was near, Sephiroth summoned the Masume back into his hands and did a quick 180 spin. Tygerous then ran past and stopped, Sephiroth stood up and sheathed his sword, and Tygerous was left sans a head.

Sephiroth turned around and watched Tygerous turn back into Larvineaus and he was coughing. "You....you bested me.....you bastard." Sephiroth looked down at the head, "Hojo knew you wouldn't be able to kill me, you've been fooled." Larvineaus attempted to laugh but ended up just hacking, "You're the fool Sephiroth...you're not as great....as you think....haha...." Sephiroth looked at him, "What do you mean?" Larvineaus attempted to laugh again, "You'll see..." 

As Larvineaus gave his last breath, Sephiroth appeared back in the tent and Usagi was in the corner shaking her head. Sephiroth looked over and smiled, "There you are." Usagi slowly stood up and stretched a bit, "Hey, I was in another dimension Sephy. You shoulda been there cause it was really weird. Hey, where's that Larvineaus guy anyways?" Sephiroth began to walk out of the tent, "Oh, he retired." Usagi walked after him, "Whatever, you just don't want to te....Sephiroth! You're bleeding!" Sephiroth looked at her, "Hm? Bleeding, don't be silly. I cured myself already" Usagi then grabbed his arm and walked up to a life sized mirror. "See!" Sephiroth looked and touched his cheek and his arm, "Ow...that hurts. I didn't get cured? But how? I know I cured myself."

Usagi looked at him worryingly, "What happened!?" Sephiroth just stared at the mirror and touched his face, "Don't worry bout it. I just don't see why I'm not cured and I'm in pain. It's not like I was hit with white materia." Usagi looked up at him, "Well you're hurt...we should go." Sephiroth looked at her, "Nah...I'm alright. Let's not let this little incident ruin our fun alright." Usagi breathed deeply, "Ok. Well what do you suppose we do next?" Sephiroth looked around at the rides, "Hmmm. Let's go do that thing." Sephiroth pointed at a ride called the "Cyclone," and Usagi looked at him, "Alright. Let's go." 

As they approached the ride, a man in a science uniform approached them. Sephiroth glared at him, "Hojo." Hojo smiled, "And how is my son doing?" Sephiroth wanted to draw his sword and strike Hojo down, but he knew better than to attempt something of that grandeur in public, and he knew that Hojo knew that too. "Having fun I hope." Sephiroth looked down at him, "Shut up. I don't know what you want Hojo, but I know your presence has some meaning, after sending one of your experimental rejects after me." Hojo sighed, "Ah yes. Larvineaus was...pathetic. I needed someone to take care of him, excuse me if it seemed a bit harsh, but you did as I had expected, thus I'm proud." Hojo then shook his head , "Though I can't believe how he attacked you without hesitation. Look at you Sephiroth, people use to fear you…..now you're a joke." Sephiroth looked at him, "Shut up. I need not have people fear me."

Usagi looked at Hojo angrily, "So it was him, he scarred Sephiroth like that!?" Hojo looked at Usagi, "Why yes. I do apologize for any inconveniences miss..." Usagi was about to speak when Sephiroth interrupted, "Her name is of no concern to you." Hojo grinned, "Be that as it may, I guess I shall see you later son." Sephiroth looked at him with flaming eyes, "We'll see about that....Hojo."

Hojo walked away and chuckled to himself, "I knew my serum would render him vulnerable. Now it's only a matter of time." Hojo walked out of sight, and Sephiroth didn't take his eyes off him until he was gone. Sephiroth thought to himself, "Hojo, I will bury you. I shall make sure this world is cleansed of your existence, even if I have to kill myself to kill you." Usagi then looked up at him, "Sephy...that Hojo guy gives me the creeps. I don't like him at all." Sephiroth blinked and looked at her, "Well don't worry bout him. Instead think about the fun we'll have on this next ride." Usagi smiled, "Alright, then lets go Sephy."

They walked up to the line and stood in line, waiting for admittance. Usagi observed the ride, and she felt a bit nervous about riding it based upon what she observed. The Cyclone was a huge construction that flipped people on a cart for amusement. The people on the ride shrieked and screamed as they were being flipped and flung all about in the air. Usagi looked at it and then looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked down at her, "Hey, it'll be fun Usagi…trust me." Usagi just breathed out loud and smiled, "We'll see."

After waiting in line for 15 minutes, they finally got up to the front of the line, and were seated in one of the carts. Usagi looked worried as they were strapped in, and she looked scared. The ride instantly shot their cart up into the air and they where caught between the two magnetic gravity poles, which caused the cart to flip and send them up and down at tremendous velocity. Usagi screamed and closed her eyes as Sephiroth just smiled with his eyes open and sat there relaxing, as if he were meditating. Usagi then, through being scared as hell, grabbed onto Sephiroth and held onto him tightly. 

After 5 minutes, the cart then landed back on the bottom platform and the gravitation pull was shut off, and the ride was over. Sephiroth looked down at Usagi, who had her head buried down in Sephiroth's chest and her arms clinging around him. Sephiroth smiled, "Usagi…the rides over now." Usagi sat up right and looked at Sephiroth, "Yeah…well we can get off now…finally." Sephiroth unbuckled himself; "It was only 5 minutes." Usagi looked at him, "5 minutes of hell." Sephiroth chuckled as he got out and Usagi got out after him and caught up to him. 

Sephiroth walked on while looking at other rides and Usagi walked along side him. "Um… Sephy….What next?" Sephiroth walked up to a bench and sat down and looked at her, "I don't know, whatever you want to do Usagi." Usagi sat down next to him; "Well that kind of attitude doesn't help Sephiroth." Sephiroth then looked at her with a smile, "Hey, I'm just up for whatever you feel like doing." Usagi stood there and thought for a minute, "I know. Let's go get something to eat." Sephiroth stood up, "Alright then, let's go eat." 

They walked over to a hot dog stand in the amusement park and got a couple of hotdogs and ate them. Usagi and Sephiroth then spent more time together riding a few more rides, and playing some of the games in the park. Sephiroth had one quite a couple of stuffed animals and Usagi won a few. Sephiroth gave all of his to her as a gift. Both of them had a good time, and then the sun began to set on them. 

Usagi looked at Sephiroth, "Maybe we should go now…" Sephiroth smiled at her, "Yeah, well let's go." Sephiroth then snapped his finger and they where at Usagi's doorstep. Usagi blinked, "What about the car!?" The car then appeared in Usagi's driveway, and Usagi smiled, "Like I ever doubted you." Usagi then walked with Sephiroth up to her doorstep, she then opened the door and went in and Sephiroth stopped at her doorstep. Usagi looked at him after she put all of her stuffed animals away, "Come on in Sephy." Sephiroth looked down and quietly said, "I'm sorry Usagi…there's something I have to take care of." Usagi asked hesitantly, "Where are you going?" Sephiroth sighed, "It's better if you don't know…" Usagi looked at him and her stomach began to ache. "Oh….I see…," Usagi said sadly, "Well, whatever you do….take care." Sephiroth looked at her and smiled, "I will, so don't worry…" Usagi then walked up to him and hugged him, "Sephiroth…..I…..I….." Usagi took a deep breath and felt her heart racing, "I hope you come back." Sephiroth simply hugged back and spoke to her softly, "I will….so no worries. "

After Sephiroth let go, Usagi watched as he walked away from her house and into the forest, and disappeared in the night. Usagi then began to tear up and she closed the door quietly and walked inside and sat down in her chair. She picked up one of the stuffed animals and looked at it, "Oh Sephiroth…..why didn't I tell you? I-I wanted to tell you that I love you." Usagi then let a couple of tears flow down her face and she squeezed the stuffed animal, "Sephiroth….why do I have this feeling that I'm not going to see you again?" As her heart began to beat rapidly, Usagi continued to let the tears fall down her face as she got up and ran her hands through her hair and squeezed a bit. "Sephiroth….please come back un-harmed…" Usagi then, trying not to burst out in tears and only letting the tears fall slowly, got up and went up stairs to her room and lied down on her bed. 

Sephiroth arrived at giant dirt field and looked down upon it. Sephiroth stood there and began to think, "What am I doing here? There's nothing here but a former life that I'm trying to leave behind." The wind blew dust as well as Sephiroth's hair, and his black cape. "Usagi….I should have told you. I should have told you how I feel for you." Sephiroth looked up at the moon and noticed how it shined bright, "A hunters moon, how lovely yet deadly" Sephiroth then began to walk away from the dirt area and flew up into the night sky.

As Sephiroth flew through the night air, he continued to think about his life, and if he could ever find peace. "Not until Hojo is dead…that's the only way I'll ever be able to live a normal and quiet life." Just then, Sephiroth was struck by lightning and shot with white materia. "AUGH!," Sephiroth screamed as he fell down into the woods. He fell into a pile of mud and was injured by his fall. Sephiroth slowly got up and tried whipping the mud from his face, when he was shot with a tar substance that stuck to him and left him paralyzed. Sephiroth then, using almost his last ounce of energy, made a tornado around him to blow away all of the tar and mud from off him. 

Sephiroth then looked around for his attacker, and had his hands gripped the handle of his sword, but he kept it sheathed. Sephiroth looked around for awhile and then shouted, "Show yourself!" Just then, a person dressed in black walked out from behind a tree and stood about 50ft. away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth noticed that the person carried a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other, and he burrowed his eyebrows as he watched her walk towards him. "Stop! You're not the person who attacked me, and I have no quarrels with you." The person spoke softly, "But I have some with you. I am here to bring you in Sephiroth." Sephiroth drew his sword and held it firmly, "Very well, then waste no time and attack!"

The person ran towards Sephiroth fast and attacked with the sword, and Sephiroth blocked it. The person then kicked Sephiroth back, then flipped up onto a tree branch and flung 8 ninja darts consecutively at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked 7, and one of them skid his shoulder and Sephiroth grunted in pain as it struck him. The person then jumped down and cartwheeled around Sephiroth, dodging his sword swings, and kicked him in the face. Sephiroth fell back then caught his balance, "Damn…that person is fast! Incredibly fast….he's a ninja for sure." The person then delivered blow upon blow with his sword and Sephiroth blocked all of the blows, then he kicked the ninja in the stomach and he grunted and fell back. Sephiroth swung his sword down at the ninja, and he rolled out of the way and Sephiroth attacked constantly, only hitting the ground. The ninja then got up and flung the dagger with incredible velocity into Sephiroth's knee.

The ninja watched as Sephiroth fell, then walked up to him and stood over him, "Now come with me." Sephiroth pulled out the dagger, "And if I refuse?" The ninja held his sword firm, "That is not an option." Sephiroth then kicked the legs of the ninja and knocked him down, then he got up somewhat slowly and stood up. Sephiroth then walked carefully towards the ninja, and the ninja flipped up trying to kick Sephiroth's sword from his hands, and Sephiroth evaded and grabbed his foot and threw him into a tree. Sephiroth then ripped off a piece of his cape and wrapped it around his wound. Sephiroth pulled the cloth tight around his leg where the wound was and grunted in pain, for now he could ignore the pain of the wound and stand with perfect balance.

Just then the ninja shook his head and slowly got up. Sephiroth then lunged at the person and sliced his sword right through it. The tree then fell over, and the person was no where in sight. Sephiroth looked around for the person, and couldn't find him. "He must have fled….the person was incredibly fast, I'll give him that." Sephiroth then squeezed his leg and grunted more, he then tried curing himself with his magic. Sephiroth cast his magic upon himself, but didn't feel any change, "A-Are my powers gone!? Why isn't my curing powers working?" Sephiroth then shook his head and looked up, "I knew I shouldn't have come here, I should have just stayed with her….at least then I could have relaxed."

Sephiroth began walking though the woods and continued to think, "No…I can't have Usagi getting injured or put in danger on my behalf, which's why I have to find Hojo and kill him. Though, without my curing powers, I can't do anything yet…I'm going to have to tend to my wounds and rest up." As Sephiroth walked, he stopped and looked at a pond, and noticed how it seemed to sparkle and shine with the moonlight shining down on it. "Such beauty…too bad I'll never know peace such as this."

A poof of red smoke appeared out of nowhere, and Sephiroth was kicked in the back of his head and sent falling into the pond. Sephiroth immediately got up and out of the water and drew his sword. "So…it's you again! Come back to die!?" The ninja stood there and motioned for Sephiroth to come towards him, "Ya know, I ain't necessarily in a good mood, so you shouldn't have come back, ninja!" Sephiroth lunged and began to swing furiously at the ninja, and the ninja blocked all of Sephiroth's blows. The ninja was being pushed back by Sephiroth's might, and fell down while continuing to block Sephiroth's attacks. Sephiroth then constantly swung down, and the ninja blocked the blows until Sephiroth broke the ninja's sword. Sephiroth then reached down and picked the ninja up, threw him against a tree and rammed his sword right through the ninja's stomach. The ninja gasped as the sword went right through him and through the tree, and Sephiroth stood there and breathed hard while looking at the ninja.

Sephiroth then put his hand up to the ninja's face and spoke to him, "Now, before you die, I'll take a look at your face to see what kind of person you are." Sephiroth pulled off the hood of the ninja, and black hair fell down to the person's chest. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he looked upon the ninja's smooth and soft face, "You're….a woman." The woman then kicked Sephiroth, and he flung back onto his face. As Sephiroth looked up, he saw the woman put her hands on the handle of the Masume and slowly began to pull it from her stomach. Sephiroth got up, and watched her throw the Masume to his feet. He looked down at the sword, then looked up at her, "You have been infected with Jenova Cells." The woman then looked at him, "It's no use Sephiroth. Don't fight what you are, give in to your violent ways. You are a god, and you shall be one." Sephiroth picked up his sword and looked at her, "Who are you?" The woman smirked, "There's no time for questions such as impotent as that. What it is time for, is for you to reclaim your dark powers and rule like you should…..my son." 

Sephiroth's eye's widened and his mouth opened as he stood there starring at the woman. "Mother….?" The woman then took off running through the woods, and Sephiroth ran after her. "No mother wait! That's you, isn't it Lucrecia!" The woman ran fast through the woods, but Sephiroth was right behind her, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Lucrecia then ran up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch with tremendous speed, and Sephiroth did the same thing, staying only a couple of feet behind her. Lucrecia then jumped down and ran into a cave, came out the top, ran through quicksand, bushes, thorns, Poison Ivy, and everything. When she looked back, she saw Sephiroth still behind her, not faltering, and she smiled while running. "That's just what I expected from my son."

She then stopped and Sephiroth caught up to her and stopped. "I'm sorry son, I can't stay and banter with you, I have some business to attend to at the Red Dragon hotel…and I can't have you following me either." Sephiroth held out his hand, "Mother wait…" Lucrecia then summoned up a giant dragon named Bahamut, who then swung at Sephiroth and knocked him through 6 trees, which all ended up collapsing ontop of him. Lucrecia sent Bahamut away and disappeared while smiling, "Soon son…you'll have all the glory in the world."

Usagi sat on her bed, she was listening to comforting music but she still felt down. Usagi sighed and lied back on her bed, and all she could think of was Sephiroth. She had put all of her stuffed on a rack opposite from her bed, so she could always look down at them from her bed. She then searched through her drawers and looked around her room, "Not even one picture! Sephiroth….if you don't return, the only physical memberance I'll have of you are those stuffed animals." She then sat there on the floor and looked down, "It feels weird….being away from you this long…although it's only been 3 or 4 hours. I don't like it none though." 

Usagi then got up and went into the bathroom. When she turned on the light, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red, and it was obvious that she was crying. She then walked over to the sink and began to brush her teeth. When she finished and rinsed, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled sadly. "I'm so pathetic….crying over him like this. He's just gone for one night…..that's all." As Usagi began to floss her teeth, she continued to look at herself while smiling sadly. "One night….yeah right. Sephiroth is public enemy number one, that run in at the amusement park proves it…that one guy, Hojo…he'll kill Sephiroth. I hope that Sephiroth didn't go out looking for him….I hope he's ok."

Usagi took off her clothes and slipped on a nightgown, then went back to her room and lied down in bed. She looked at the clock, "It's only 11 O' clock… I just hope that whatever he's doing, it's nothing dangerous and big. Usagi then shut her eyes and turned on her side and curled up, and she didn't fall asleep because she was still thinking. "Oh Usagi, get over yourself, he'll be fine. Just you see, tomorrow, he'll come back to your door step with that same old cocky grin and that Sephiroth attitude, and everything will be fine." Usagi then slowly began to drift off to sleep and sleep the whole night while thinking about Sephiroth.

Around 11:30 PM, Sephiroth regained consciousness and squirmed his way from under all of the trees and crawled to his feet. "I must be losing my strength too….what's going on? Why am I so…..mortal?" Sephiroth looked around, and saw that he was near the end of the woods, and he could see a city up ahead. "A city…could that be where the Red Dragon is?" Sephiroth began to walk towards the city while thinking, "Well, it's still night, and it's not any darker or brighter….so I must not have been unconscious for more than an hour. In that case, I might find Lucrecia at the Red Dragon." 

Sephiroth arrived in the city in no time, and looked around, "Too many buildings and such…" Sephiroth saw an ad and looked closer at it. The ad read, "Need someplace to spend the night, well come to the Red Dragon. Were the customers' comfort is our first concern, and we guarantee customer satisfaction." Sephiroth looked down at the fine print, "216 February St." Sephiroth then asked some near by person for directions, and in less than 15 minutes, Sephiroth arrived at the Red Dragon. "Lucrecia might be meeting with Hojo…this is my chance to settle things once and for all."

Sephiroth entered and walked up to the service desk, and was greeted by a blond haired gentleman. "Hello sir, welcome to the Red Dragon, where your comfort is our main concern. Would you like to rent a room." Sephiroth looked at the man and thought to himself, "He looks….familiar." Sephiroth then spoke up, "Do you know if a woman named Lucrecia is staying here?" The man answered right away, "Yes sir, she checked in here about 50 minutes ago. She's in room 86." Sephiroth looked down the hall, "Thanks." As Sephiroth began walking down the hall, the blonde man watched him and whistled, then sat back in his chair at the service desk.

Sephiroth arrived at door 86, he then slowly opened it and stepped in. "What is this….?" There was a dark tunnel that went down, and Sephiroth cautiously went down the tunnel. He looked around to make sure nothing would spring out and attack him, and he was completely alert. Sephiroth then reached the bottom and walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a giant red door, and Sephiroth entered the door slowly. As Sephiroth was entering, a needle flew and hit the back of his neck, and it was so light that Sephiroth didn't even feel it. The needle came from a shotgun, and the man who was holding the shotgun was standing at the beginning of the hallway. The blonde man with the shotgun smirked and walked back up the tunnel.

Sephiroth entered a huge room, and there where weapons on the walls, and on racks. There was knight and samurai armor all pinned up on racks. Sephiroth looked around again and saw a man dressed in red armor standing at the opposite end with a sword resting on his shoulder. Sephiroth starred at him for awhile, "Who are you? Speak!" The knight gripped the sword hard, and lowered it and started walking towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at him with anger, and he felt his anger rise uncontrollably as he drew his sword. Hojo's words flashed in Sephiroth's head, "People use to fear you….now you're a joke." Sephiroth then yelled in anger, "GODDAMNIT! ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The red knight stopped, "I am Siete Korushbin….and you are dead!" 

The knight rushed Sephiroth and Sephiroth kneed him hard in the gut as he blocked the knight's attack. This sent the knight plummeting forward onto his face, and Sephiroth looked down upon him. The knight scrambled to his feet and Sephiroth smirked, "Back down now and you won't die, just tell me where I can find Hojo." The knight just swung his sword at Sephiroth and he dodged it and tripped the knight so he fell down on his face again. "I won't ask again…where's Hojo!?" The Knight got up and swung his sword and thrusted it straight at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth evaded the attack and sliced the knight on his hand and on his knee, and the knight stumbled onto his knees. Sephiroth then swung his sword down and the knight rolled out of the way, stood up and held his sword heavily and swung low at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth jumped in the air and out of harms way. 

The knight then pulled out a gun and shot at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth evaded it just enough so the bullet grazed his shoulder, then the knight shoulder tackled him to the ground. Sephiroth rolled and avoided the knight's blows and jumped to his feet. "So that's how you fight eh…" Sephiroth aimed his palm at the knight and it glowed. The knight then kicked Sephiroth and he rolled back and was on his knee's, "What!? Nothing happened! Am I totally deprived of my magical abilities!?" Then the knight grabber Sephiroth by the neck and held him up and started to squeeze, "I shall crush your puny neck." Sephiroth kicked the knight in the stomach, but he didn't let go. Sephiroth then grabbed the knight's arm and crushed his bones by squeezing. The knight let go and screamed in agony as he swung at Sephiroth with tremendous force.

Sephiroth just evaded everything and the knight threw his sword at Sephiroth and he knocked it away into the wall with his sword. "You shall die Sephiroth." The knight clapped his hands and spears flew from the walls in all directions at Sephiroth. Sephiroth evaded most of them, but got hit in the back by one of them. Sephiroth yelled in pain and fell to his knees, and the red knight walked up to him and laughed. "Sephiroth…you're nothing but a joke." Sephiroth then snapped once he heard those words. He tore the spear from out his back and rammed it through the knight's stomach, and the knight screamed in pain and Sephiroth stood up and grabbed the knight by the head. Sephiroth then smashed the knight's head into the wall, then slammed him on the ground, stepped on his chest and used his sword to slice off the hand that wasn't broken on the knight. As the knight screamed, Sephiroth looked at him with a cold, dark look, and picked him up by the throat and threw him to the wall so that the spearhead, sticking out his back, pressed up and nailed him to the wall.

The knight bled endlessly, he began to choke and Sephiroth walked up to him and slapped the blood from out of his mouth. "SHUT UP!!" The knight looked at Sephiroth and began to cry as he was bleeding, "YES! NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHO I AM! TAKE A GOOD LOOK KINGHT! I AM SEPHIROTH!! MY NAME ALONE MAKES NATIONS SCATTER IN FEAR! PEOPLE CRUMBLE UNDER MY PRESCENCE! I AM FEARED THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE!!!!!" The knight cried and whimpered while coughing up blood, and Sephiroth smirked, "And now you know why I am feared."

The knight then slowly gave his last breath, and his head dropped and his body gave up struggling, and he just hung there like a rag doll. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and turned his back to the red knight, "Now to fi…..find…..H…" Sephiroth felt dizzy and grabbed his head and began to stumble. "Ugh…..H…..Hoj…..o" The room spun around and Sephiroth looked up and coughed up a bit of blood, then stumbled down on his face and passed out."

The door opposite from the one Sephiroth entered opened and Hojo and Lucrecia walked out. "He killed the red knight like he was nothing…and he was one of your ultimate creations Hojo." Hojo nodded, "Indeed, out son is superior….he conquered his opponent as a mere mortal…he will be of great use to us." Lucrecia walked over to Sephiroth and pulled out a needle, and stuck it in Sephiroth's arm. She pumped all of the black fluid into his body, then withdrew the needle and stood up. Hojo sighed, "Now where is he?" Lucrecia smiled, "Here he comes." 

The blonde man from the service desk came down, while holding onto his shotgun, "I take it this is where I come in?" Hojo nodded, "Yes, take him to my chamber…there he will await his destiny." Lucrecia looked at the blonde man, "Oh, nice shooting, especially in the woods…that was remarkable." The blonde looked at Lucrecia, "Well I have been practicing since I was a young kid, so I'm very good." Hojo looked at him, "Of course you are Rufus, but you get going with Sephiroth now." Rufus grinned, "Sure thing." Rufus then picked Sephiroth up on his shoulders and carried him off. Hojo, "Well let's get going…the final chapter is about to conclude."

Rufus dumped Sephiroth in the trunk of his car, and drove off. Rufus laughed while driving, "Sephiroth, you are through. Just you watch, you're going to really be taken care of. Then I will rise to a greater power like before….they'll see, I Rufus shall reclaim my throne!" As the car drove towards Hojo's place, Usagi woke up in her bed and grabbed her head. She then got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water. She then looked up with a worried look, "Why do I have this feeling……nah….it was probably just a dream or something." She then set her glass down and went back to bed, and fell back asleep after awhile.

Rufus arrived at Hojo's hide out, he then got out of the car and popped his trunk, then lugged Sephiroth's body out of the trunk. He dragged Sephiroth in and right up to Hojo. "Here you are Hojo." Hojo smiled, "Alright, hook him up to the machine after you remove him of his clothes." Rufus nodded and began doing as he was told. Under his breath he said, "You damn scientist, I use to be your boss and now you treat me like so low class servant…I can't wait till I'm in power again, then I'll show you." Lucrecia stood there and watched as Sephiroth was hooked up to a giant machine. The machine was a circle, with slots to hold one's arms and legs, and a clamp that holds the stomach. Lucrecia smiled, "This is for Sephiroth's own good." Hojo simply nodded and observed.

Rufus hooked Sephiroth up to the machine and backed away. "It's all ready!" Hojo motioned for Rufus to come towards where they were and observe. When Rufus was next to them, Hojo signaled for one of the mechanics to pull the switch to start the machine. The switch was pulled and the machine started up, and it began to shake and vibrate loudly. Sephiroth then regained consciousness, "Wha…?" Hojo grinned, "Just in time son." Then Sephiroth felt his body feel as if it would snap, his body began to bleed. Sephiroth screamed in total agony as blood gushed from his mouth, nose, ear's, and eye's. The blood poured out of Sephiroth's body like a waterfall, and he couldn't even scream anymore. Hojo grinned, Lucrecia looked down and Rufus looked away. "Damn….Sephiroth is screwed badly." Hojo laughed, "This is what he deserves!!" 

The blood began to reduce, and Sephiroth's energy was gone, his struggling began to cease and his body began to sag. Lucrecia looked up at Sephiroth, "Well….it's done." Hojo shook his, "Not yet…but almost." As the lost drop of blood feel from Sephiroth's mouth he muttered his last breath, "Usagi……I love you…" Then, Sephiroth's head fell, and his hold body was empty, and Hojo began to laugh evilly and Rufus shook his head and Lucrecia simply stared.

Hojo put his hands behind his back and walked up towards the body of Sephiroth with a smirk, "Now it begins, it's time to….."

The End?


End file.
